


Wishes Do Come True

by Otaku6337



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fem!Harry, Gender or Sex Swap, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Hermione Granger Bashing, No Horcruxes, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Potions, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, adopted though, and she stays like that because reasons, lots of potions because i'm a sad person who enjoys magical theory, love that tag, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku6337/pseuds/Otaku6337
Summary: Arianna Katherine Snape: daughter of Severus Snape, formerly known as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, that Freak of a Boy. But no longer.Harry Potter has always been abused at home and hated by various people for various reasons at Hogwarts - even by the Gryffindors. So when his Uncle rapes him, it's the final straw. Harry wishes to be somebody different. He wishes for someone who can - and will - love him. The Wish Magicks answer.The Wish Magicks gave him a girl's body and Severus Snape.





	1. True Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally used to post this story on Wattpad a few years, a year (?) back, but I haven't used Wattpad in forever, so thought I'd edit this and re-post it here, as I actually use and like AO3 *awkward laugh*.
> 
> Some trigger warnings - there is a RAPE SCENE mentioned in the first chapter. It wasn't described and can be fairly easily ignored, I think. Please look after yourselves! Oh, and enjoy the fic too! Ota - xxx.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning to our story. As previously stated, please watch out for the rape warnings, okay? The story as a whole is focused around Arianna (Harry), Severus and Draco, not her abuse, but it has to get there first!

For over a week now Harry had been locked in his room. Sometime every morning an old plastic kiddy cup of water was deposited through the cat flap. Every couple of days, there was a tin of soup or some stale bread too. An absolutely reeking bucket in the corner was apparently a sufficient toilet. It was... unpleasant to say the least. But he could have lived with it. Until that night. Then everything changed.

Uncle Vernon stumbling into the room, drunk, during the night wasn't unexpected. The beating - the punches and kicks and belt lashings and choking and slaps - that came with it was the norm. It hurt - Merlin, it_ hurt_ \- but Harry could handle it. He always could. He could even handle when his Uncle had brought a knife two nights before and brutally carved 'FREAK' into his arm. Even now it hardly barely scabbed over, the slightest movement causing it catch and rip the healing skin off once more. But, as previously stated, he could handle this treatment. Was long used to doing so.

To be frank, his Uncle trying to get Harry to touch him during or afterwards wasn't unusual either. But the old, time-tested trick of pretending to faint apparently no longer worked.

Later that night - early morning really - Harry Potter was once again left alone in his room. With his remaining physical strength, he managed to turn over onto his back but couldn't resist his thoughts constantly replaying the events of his torture in time with the pervasive throbbing pains. In his tired, disorientated, agonised mind he thought that if he was a girl - if only, if only - then none of this would have happened. If he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived nobody would expect him to be the great, Gryffindor hero he'd tried so hard to be.

If only he was somebody different.

If only he had somebody who cared. Someone who'd treat his hurts and care for him and give him clothes and food and books and time outside and kindness. A parent even.

_I Wish I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. I Wish I had someone who could love me._

He wasn't to know that true Wish Magicks were very powerful and very, very real.

Severus Snape was frozen in the doorway of the room, horrified at the sight in front of him. What would had he gotten involved in?

"Merlin..."

A bloody, almost-entirely naked girl, appearing to be only nine or ten. Her long hair was a series of matted knots, her skin a pasty shade of off-white, watercolour flowers blooming in purples and greens and blacks. Some in a semblance of fingers. Bloody lacerations, a majority looking to be from a belt and buckle, others clearly fingernails. A horrific 'FREAK' had been carved into the inside of her upper right arm. Even ex-Death Eater, battle hardened Snape fought back the urge to see his breakfast again at that.  
But, worst of all, the obvious signs of rape.

  
To a now-female Harry Potter.

Not allowing his hands to tremble, Severus strode the few paces forward, sinking to his knees next to the rickety frame and mattress.

"Potter? Potter?" The child didn't stir, only flinched momentarily away from the sound of a voice.

"Harry? Harry!" There was still no reaction. With a frustrated but admittedly concerned sigh, the Potions Master waved his wand at the boy, hovering him. Another gesture warded any property of Harry's from a Muggle's touch. Finally, he gripped her arm as tight as he dared before Apparating away.

Now in the larger of his own two guest rooms, the man kept the prone body floating above the bed, trying to avoid dripping any more blood on the floor.  
Immediately, he set to work. Stomach soother, dreamless sleep, localised coagulant, blood replenisher, fever reducer, bruise balm. There was no hesitance, regardless of previous dislike or the awkwardness of fixing up a young, female Potter. There couldn't afford to be.

An hour later, he released the hovering spell gently, drawing light covers over the child, rocking back to crouch on the balls of his feet. Sweet Merlin... What had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived? No: who happened? The rape must have been the cousin or uncle. Likely the latter. But the abuse and neglect could've been any of them. All of them. Must've been. Oh for crying out loud - now wasn't the time. He'd be better served showering and trying to figure out why the Boy-Who-Lived was now a girl. And how he himself had ended up with such an insistent urge to apparate there, to a seemingly random muggle residence, to save the Boy-Who-Lived.

At the thought of the child's title, Severus's gaze understandably drifted to the brow of said child, to where the scar wa- Wasn't. It wasn't there! In something of a frenzy, the man reached for the forehead, running his fingertips lightly over the bruised but otherwise clear skin. There was no lightning bolt curse scar. What, by Merlin, had happened? Was this even Harry Potter? Sighing yet again, with even more irritation this time, the Potions Master stood and left the room. He'd have at least two hours til the child awoke, whoever they were. Better make the most of it.

Almost to the second, she woke up two hours later. Gritty eyes blinked and fluttered open, instantly taking in their surroundings. A simple, homely bedroom. All wood and neutral tones. Rather elegant. A comfortable bed underneath her, and a soft blanket on top.

Oh, and Snape at her bedside.

"P-professor?!" She startled, attempting to sit up, but her arms would not support her as a wave of pain washed over her. Whimpering under her breath, she resigned to remaining lying down. The restraining but gentle hand on her shoulder - that she still flinched violently away from all the same - helped that decision along immensely.

"I see you're awake child. I assume you are Harry Potter, yes?" The girl looked both confused and regretful at the question. Yet she nodded anyway. How peculiar.

"Then may I ask where your scar has gone? And, for that matter, your male body?"  
And the disorientation slipped into being stunned.

"I'm a- It worked?" She breathed, now in awe.

"Did what work?" Severus allowed some of his frustration to leak into the inquiry, but none of his own confusion.

"I wished... I wished so hard..." The child seemed hardly aware of where, what or to whom she spoke.

"You used Wish Magic?!" the man yelled, standing to tower over her. The unintentional shout didn't have quite the desired effect. Tears gathered in fearfully averted eyes. But for the rapid, shallow rise and fall of her chest, the girl had frozen stiff, not a single muscle moving. She was near enough catatonic with pure fright. And, obviously, wasn't answering the question.

At all this Severus hesitated, unsure how to react. Speak? Reach out? Do nothing and leave? Do nothing and stay?  
After a pained minute, he brushed his hand slowly through the long hair, gradually unknotting little sections. He daren't speak yet.  
It took several more long minutes of this small, repetitive motion, but the girl slowly relaxed, incremental fraction by agonised incremental fraction. A blush rose across her cheeks as she kept her gaze to the wall, seeming a tumultuous combination of nervous, grateful, terrified, embarrassed and unsure.

"Are you... okay, child?"

"Yessir." The reply was all too clearly conditioned, automatic.

"I have treated and rescued you. Do not attempt to fool me."

"Yessir. Sorry sir." The words were softer this time, truly remorseful for the obvious falsity.

"Come now child. I wish to help you." Quite where the soft tone, the kindness, was coming from, Severus did not know. The girl's striking resemblance to Lily undoubtedly helped - as did the knowledge of her blatant abuse. How he had missed it all these years somewhat pained the Potions Master - his own hatred had beyond blinded him. And this was all too reminiscent of his own childhood pains, albeit to a much greater extent than he'd ever experienced. And what he himself had been through was hell, let alone...

"...Sorry sir..."

"I know your relatives are at best distasteful. Abusive, evidently, at worst. Would I be correct in assuming your uncle is the primary instigator and assailant?"

Undiluted fear brightened her green eyes - entire body trembling spasmodically.

"Hush child, hush. You needn't answer now. Hush. You shan't be harmed. Never again. Hush now child." Wishing to do more, but knowing it would be detrimental, Severus resorted to carding his hand through her hair once more, hoping that and his continued reassurances would be enough. So imagine his surprise when she suddenly burst out with,  
"Yes! Dudley and Uncle Vernon h-hit me a-and Vernon r-r-r-" The man remained silent, though his hand never ceased the repetitive motions. It would do her good to get it out, in the long term.

"He r-r-raped me..."

"It's alright now child, hush. It wasn't your fault. They'll never hurt you again. Hush now." The man resumed his comforting as she dissolved into sobs, curling into a ball of pain and anguish, skeletal back - covered in a shift made from a dark pyjama top of Severus' - facing the man, hair spread in shadowing waves across the bedclothes in easy reach. Obligingly, instinctively, Severus tangled one hand in her fringe. If he discreetly wiped away tracks of silver in the process, then who were they to acknowledge so?

Over an hour later, a whispered,  
"Thank you," came before a young girl slipped into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in many years.


	2. Talks And Trust

Early afternoon, the same day, found Severus re-entering his guest room (maybe it wouldn't... no, now was not the time to think on such matters) carrying a tray laden with food. Hopefully there'd be something to the girl's taste in amongst the tomato soup, salad and cheese-on-toast. At his entrance, the girl stirred but did not awaken.

"Child?" he called softly, getting a sense that waking her with loud noise or touch would be a bad idea.

"Child? It is time to eat. Wake up now." At this, her green eyes shot open, as she fumbled for glasses and tried to sit herself up simultaneously. Of course, she was still too weak to do the latter, but Severus set down the tray and came closer, gesturing in offer of helping. With only a moment's hesitation, she acquiesced. Keeping his movements slow and accentuated, the man reached over, dragging her up from under her armpits, hands careful but firm.

"Okay?" Again, she simply nodded.

Trying again, he went on,

"Would you like to eat something?" Her head snapped up, eyes wide and eager, deliberately blanking over a second later.

"I'll take that as a yes. There is soup, cheese-on-toast or salad. Take your pick, there is enough for us both." Gaze still bright if a little wary, she snatched a slice of toast and some cucumber. However, before she could take even a nibble, Severus interrupted,  
"A plate first please. Even with magic, there is no sense to making a mess."

"Sorry sir!" she squeaked, appearing cowed as she ducked her head, a now-trembling hand taking the proffered crockery.

"It is fine child, I assume you had little opportunity or cause to practise your table manners." When this elicited a faint snort, the Potions Master considered it a success. Dipping his own slice of toast in a bowl of soup, he added,  
"Should you want more, you may simply take it. Food is not prohibited in this house for any reason or at any time, understood?"

Between a curtain of hair and her bowed-over-her-meal head, Severus couldn't make out her expression at that. Yet he still got the distinct impression she was smiling; her shoulders were less hunched at any rate.

Half an hour later, they had both finished up their late lunches, though the girl had eaten no more than she originally picked up, making Severus worry for- sorry - consider if she should have to take nutritional potions. It had seemed likely to begin with, but if her diet was going to take time to set to rights regardless, then...

"You're going to need nutritional potions."

"Oh no- I-I c-couldn't sir, that's-"

"You can and you will. Child, you are chronically malnourished. And have been for quite some time. Is it safe to assume you did not eat properly at Hogwarts either?"

"...Yessir." The Potions Master couldn't help the disapproving - though not harsh - tsk.

"While you are under my roof you shall be eating properly. And taking your potions." He had hardly realised the implication of his own words before the girl asked, voice tentative,  
"H-how long w-w-will that be for sir? I kn-know I'm just a b-burden, b-b-but..."

"You are _not_ a burden!" he snapped in reply, trying to put off answering the question. Luckily, she did not react as before. This time she merely drew back a few inches, tear-bright gaze lowering even further, nibbling at her lower lip.

"Hush child, its okay. I should not have snapped at you. But it is true. You are not a burden. Nor a freak." Both of their eyes were drawn to her arm, where the scar written there hid under the re-sized shirt. It would remain there forever. Though glamours would do wonders to keep it hidden.

"And you can stay here as long as you wish. If not, I'm sure we can arrange something else."

And despite clearly not believing his reassurances of what she may or may not be, she spoke up,  
"I- I'd like to s-stay. Please."

"Of course." If they smiled at each other - just for a second - then that was their secret. Nobody else was to know.

"Do you want to stay here as Harry Potter? Or somebody else? I must admit, the latter would likely-"

"Somebody else! Ah... please..." she flushed at her own outburst. It was becoming pretty clear to Severus that she hated the persona of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. And that the child had far more of Lily in her than James.

This could work.

"We shall have to come up with a name for you then. Do you have anything in particular in mind? And, of course, we must find a suitable cover story."

Merlin knew, he might even enjoy having her around.

"...Really?" Despite the soft tone, the joy was evident. The disbelief equally so. Could the Potions Master really give her full vision? Really take away her need for glasses?

"You think I would lie? That I would jest?" Only a week or two ago, that would have been replied with a vehement 'Yes! Of course you'd lie!' but now it was a safe, gentle jibe. Answered with a head-shake that sent her hair flying.

"So... w-we can do this n-now?"

"If you wish." This time she nodded, almost as frantically as before. The disparity was curious. Even though she'd undoubtedly wished to be rid of her glasses all her life, she showed even greater aversion to offending her new protector and provider. Quite frankly, it warmed Severus' heart, but he was hardly going to admit as such. Not even to her.

"Come along then," he demanded, though his tone was mild. Looking the most eager he'd ever seen her, she scampered in his wake, reminding of a puppy following its master.

It took a minute's rummaging in his potions pantry, but he quickly turned up the appropriate phial.

"Now Arianna, this will definitely tingle. With eyesight as bad as yours, it may well ache. But if it really hurts, you must tell me and I'll administer an... antidote of sorts. There's no way to know if you will react as such, though judging by other potions you've been taking you should be fine. Regardless, you shall have to lie down in your room - darkened - for a few hours. Alright?"

"Yessir- Th-thank you." He merely nodded in reply, passing her the potion,

"Let us go darken your room, then you can take it."

And that is what they did: only a short while later Arianna was laying down under her covers - now temporarily changed into her pyjamas - and placing the slim, empty glass container on the bedside table.

"You'd do well to nap for a time child." The soft, baritone voice, combined with a soothing hand carding through her hair, soon sent her straight to sleep. Her eyes had yet to even tingle.

Four hours later, vibrant green eyes blinked open, taking in the dim room. Everything was sharper, clearer. Even in the half-darkness, she could make out colours better too. It was simply brilliant! After a few moments of gaping, her bedroom door opened to reveal Severus, still in the same soft knitted jumper and comfortable jeans as earlier. If her whole life hadn't already been turned on its head, she would have surely thought something of his seemingly out-of-character clothing.

"Why are you sitting there are in the dark child?" he asked, waving his wand at the heavy cream curtains, opening them instantly. As the light flooded in, she blinked around owlishly.

"I-is this what the world really l-looks like?"

"Yes child, it is."

"But its... its beautiful." The man snorted softly in reply. But secretly, he was ecstatic at the expression of sheer joy and wonder on her face.

"Come now, you are surely hungry by now. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I- I don't mind, anything, r-really."

"Nonsense. Would you like soup? Croissants? Savoury pies? Something else?"

"I- I've never had a c-croissant. What is it?"

"Surely you've seen them at Hogwarts before? They are light pastries, almost a horse-shoe in shape, and rather flaky."

"Oh! I think I know..."

"So would you like to try one?"

"Um... Please?"

"Very well." And with that the Hogwarts house elf was called and asked to bring tea and, of course, the French pastries. Only a few moments later a large tray appeared on the bedside table, balanced a tad precariously.

"Just this once, I believe we shall eat here."

When the girl first bit into the warm, flaky croissant an almost awed expression overcame her face.

"C-could the house elf t-teach me to make these?" she asked, green eyes oddly bright with anticipation. With a somewhat confused frown, Severus replied,

"There is no need for you to cook here."

"Oh..." The man's frown deepened at her confused disappointment. Not quite interpreting the emotion correctly, he continued,  
"There is no need for you to perform any chores or other distasteful tasks. Beyond reason of course. So I merely ask you to pick up after yourself, and make an effort at not making an overt mess. No child should be doing the amount of work you were, nor treated so... harshly over all."

"Yessir." And again the conditioned answer slipped out when she felt more unbalanced and uncertain. Hopefully she'd fall out of the habit sooner than later.

It took another twenty minutes for them to finish thier meal, and once they did, Severus inquired if the girl was amenable to a walk.

"Please!" After all, she was eager to see the world as it truly was, not the facsimile she'd unknowingly endured her entire remembered life.

After a remarkably short walk through winding streets and alleys, the pair found themselves trekking through a nature park of some sort. It was very pretty, and rather quaint.  
Arianna adored it.

For the most part they walked in companiable silence, the odd comment being bandied about. It was easy, companionable. It was the most comfortable and content Arianna had ever been:

Able to clearly, vividly see the world surrounding her;

Spending time with a man who she - admittedly still somewhat inexplicably - trusted, admired and actually liked;

With no aches or pains, a happily full stomach and no stiffness of movements;

No need to feel constantly wary or cautious - not studying every inch of what was around her for a threat or future threat.

Arianna loved this.

She might even love Severus.

Maybe. Just a little. Because she couldn't stop herself wondering it would be like to have the Potions Master as a father. Nor could she stop herself wishing it was so.


	3. A Name For Overwriting Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the figure to go with it.

It was the sixth day of the girl's inhabitance of what was now their house. She'd spent the first three sleeping, eating and being read to by the Potions Master. The one-before-previous had been spent solely in the library, looking through the books there. Planning which to read. And then of course they'd fixed her eyesight. But now they had settled in the small seating area in the aforementioned library.

"Child... You wish to permanently use a different name, yes? To be a different person?" Severus reaffirmed. They'd just begun another conversation on how the child previously known as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, no longer wanted to be any of that. Nor did he - now she - merely want to be the Freak, the abused child. She wanted to restart completely.

"Yessir," came the quiet reply. But despite the lack of volume, there was no shortage of conviction.

Finally sure, the Potions Master took a deep breath before proposing a solution that only a week earlier would have inclined him to strangle anyone in the immediate vicinity:

"Would you consider allowing me to blood adopt you? From that, you could build up a whole new persona, a whole new history. And a whole new future. Arianna Katherine Snape's future."

It took almost three full minutes for the girl's eyes to snap back to focus and her mouth to close. It opened again immediately,

"A-are you sure? I-I-I'm just a-a b-burden, a f-f-freak... You d-don't really w-want me do y-you?" Severus knelt before the trembling figure, one long-fingered hand brushing through her dark hair, the other resting lightly on her knee.

"As I told you before: you are not a freak, nor a burden. Neither are you the arrogant Potter I once believed you to be. And so of course I would want you - as long as you would be willing to let the ex-Death Eater, greasy git of the dungeons become your father." The slight snark seemed to pull the child from her shock. Only to leave her, tears streaming, arms flung around the man, hugged and hugging close.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

And so it was decided.

That same afternoon, the two apparated to a small, shadowed street just off of Diagon Alley, up near Gringotts.

"Ready?" Instinctively taking a larger hand in her two own, the girl nodded, seeming wary of the busy street they were faced with. Rather understandably.

"Come then child." And they ventured forward to Diagon Alley, nobody looking twice at the tall, dark man and the small, similarly dark girl .

Still looking as awed as the first time she ever went there, the child tagged after Severus as he strode up to a desk with no line,

"I wish to perform and register a blood adoption and complete all subsequent forms. However this is a... delicate matter." The surly-looking goblin squinted at the two, hooded eyes widening slightly after a moment of examining the girl.

"Of course. This way." And the creature appeared at the edge of his desk, before leading them to an unobtrusive door to the side. With slight trepidation in the younger, they followed silently. It took a minute's walking, but they were soon settled in a simple but elegant office.

"Miss Harry Potter?" The child in question startled, cowering a little, leaning subconsciously into her soon-to-be-father's side. He settled a reassuring hand atop her head, then answering in her stead,

"Yes. I assume we have your full discretion?"

"Certainly. Though, if I may ask, how did this... transformation come to take place? It is evidently powerful, complete, irrevocable magics. Most remarkable."

"Wish Magicks."

"Ah. How delightfully rare. I shall not probe further... Excuse my rudeness - I'd rather forgotten: I am SnatchTooth. You wished to perform a blood adoption, yes?" At the assent from both parties, he ran his fingers along the edge of his desk. Immediately, its top split to reveal silver parchment, a small bronze dagger and a crystal phial of green potion.

"Seven drops of blood on the parchment, three in the potion each please. Mr. Snape first, if you will." Reaching forwards, Severus did exactly that, dropping the blood with a Master's precision.

"And Miss too of course. The same." With trembling but unhesitant hands, the child followed suit.

"Name each other. Imbibe the potion. Complete the ritual. "

"Arianna Katherine Snape, I take thee as my daughter and heir." 

"Severus Snape, I take thee as my father and protector."

The potion turned a brilliant, pure silver and the paper began to glow more brightly. On it was written, in crimson, two names, one above the other in the manner of a family tree.

** _Severus Snape._ **

** _Arianna Katherine Snape._ **

They swallowed down each of the potion each. Curiously, it tasted of dusty books and leather and fresh paint and blood and clean cotton and wood and candlelit evenings. A sum of all there was and had been and would be - although that particular fact was beyond their knowledge.

But either way, they were officially father and daughter now. And nobody could change that.

"When you next fall asleep Arianna, your body will go through a few small outer changes as your DNA alters. It'll likely only be bone structure, little - if anything - else."

"Thank you SnatchTooth."

"Thank you!" The girl- now officially, Arianna's smile was more subdued than when at home, but it was just as radiant, just as joyous. She was positively ecstatic. And Severus could tell - and not help but concur. Even he had a distinct softening to his features and quirk to his mouth one could perhaps call the beginnings of a smile. Perhaps. But Arianna still caught it. And it was the last bit of confirmation she needed: Severus Snape wanted _her_ as his daughter; wanted to take her in, look after her, help her heal, teach her. Love her.

And she could think of nobody better. She really couldn't.

No nightmares came to Arianna that night. She slept for twelve hours straight in fact, right through what would normally be breakfast time. But Severus didn't have the heart to wake her up when he saw her curled up, cat-like, with an undeniably peaceful expression. On a face that looked a little different to before. Oh well, he'd look properly when she was awake.

And once she was awake, she padded into the bathroom, and jumped slightly at seeing herself in the mirror. It had been less odd than would perhaps be expected when she first saw her female body. Quite frankly, this was more disconcerting.

A sharper chin and cheekbones. Still with the button nose and lips of Lily though. Her green irises had darkened several shades, gained golden caramel flecks, and appeared larger in slightly narrower eyes. Examining herself carefully now, she also took note that her hair was a tad less messy, sitting more comfortably flat than before. It too had gained a shadowy depth to its colour, resulting in an even deeper black. Any hints of freckles had faded. Her fingers were slightly longer, less stubby, more like the Potions Master's. And she got the feeling that were she to gr- when she grew, she'd end up taller and lither than before.

Perhaps strangely, perhaps not, knowing all this comforted her. It was physical, tangible evidence of her new family, small as it was. She honestly could have cried with happiness.

Arianna veritably bounced downstairs that morning - now fully dressed for a comfortable day's reading, although the clothes were merely shrunk casual items of Severus' with the appropriate Transfigured undergarments - and fetched herself a glass of water.

"Good morning child."

"Morning si-." She cut herself off, but was yet to muster up the nerve to call him 'Dad'.

"Well? Let's get a look at you." Fighting down a ridiculous grin, she spun to face the man. After a moment's speculative examination he asked,  
"Have you grown a little taller?"

"I think so."

"Well, you look quite striking, if I do say so myself." And the girl truly couldn't have resisted beaming then, even if her life depended upon it.

Movements still buoyed, Arianna went and sat down. Once she did so, their food appeared. Her customary fruit; Severus' customary porridge with golden syrup - a surprising amount of - and banana. Arianna had already realised the man possessed a rather sweet tooth. Who would have thought? As they began to eat, Severus spoke, "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I was going to read."

"Hm. I shall, I think, be joining you in the library. Though I'll be going through lesson plans for the year."

"...Oh." And with those few words her mood became pensive. 

The Potions Master rarely failed to read her correctly.

"Child?"

"What'll happen wi-with school?"

"Well, you shall be attending of course." At her bewildered look, he went on, "Through Gringotts, we registered you as a magical eleven-year-old who had yet to start Hogwarts. Accordingly, you shall receive a letter later this holiday."

"Really? A letter?!"

"That is typical of attending Hogwarts."

"But... But I..."

"You are Arianna Katherine Snape. You are my daughter. Come this September, you shall be attending Hogwarts. There is nothing more to be said on the matter."

Yet Arianna found something, "Will it matter which House I'm in?" Her voice was quiet, her gaze was lowered, her hands were trembling.

"Not in the slightest. I shall be proud regardless."

"R-really?" There was hope in her eyes - such bright, innocent hope. Severus could only reassure her. "Never doubt it." And his hand reached across the table to rest atop her head for a few moments, before retracting again.

Arianna seemed to hesitate for a moment before forging ahead anyway, "The Hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin." Severus' eyebrows simultaneously shot up in surprise. The effect was almost comical.

"Truly?" She only nodded in response, blushing a little.

"May I ask what changed its mind?"

"I- um, I did. I thought I'd made friends with Ron, and Draco had been really stuck up and Vol- _He_ was from Slytherin, so I thought... B-but I've learnt that the houses aren't so... set since."

"Hmm... I've never heard of the Sorting Hat bending to a child's whims before."

"It w-wasn't very happy about it. But it said I could fit in any of the Houses to begin with. Just that Slytherin was where I'd do greatest."

"Many would disagree."

"I don't!" The vehemence was a little startling, though such outbursts were becoming less so the more they occurred. As was the nature of such things.

"Well, neither do I," Severus smirked. Arianna blushed at that.

A sparse few minutes later, the two were settled in the library. Arianna curled up one of two armchairs, book resting against her thighs, leaving it much too close to her face for the average person to find comfortable; at the bureau against the far wall, Severus was hunched, scribbling at various pieces of parchment, scowling furiously at the stack of standard textbooks - some open - in front of him.

The only sounds were soft breathing, paper rustling and the occasional aggravated grunt from the man. He hated paperwork.

But he didn't hate this companionship. Far from it.


	4. Establishing Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna begin to get her settled in; they both revel in her being allowed all that she wasn't before.

"Arianna, would you be adverse to learning - from me - to write with a quill?" The question caused the girl to look up from her current reading material, expression rather confused. Prompted, Severus expanded, "Your writing, quite frankly, is atrocious. I would like the chance to remedy that. Not to mention, your handwriting would be recognisable. And whilst the majority of our cover story cannot be denied or disproved, your arrival will still be simultaneous with Harry Potter's disappearance. And if your penmanship remained too similar, it could begin to raise suspicions."

"Well, yes, I got that-" the Potions Master raised an eyebrow, but did not question her - "but are you going to teach me?" Suddenly realising how rudely that could interpreted, she backtracked, "N-not that it would be a b-bad thing! J-just that aren't there usually... handwriting books? The practice ones?"

With something of a thoughtful frown, the man paused before replying, "I believe I have such a book or two in the attic from my own childhood that were never used. Shall we go and see?" Even as she nodded, he was standing, marking his page. At the door, he halted for a moment or two, allowing her to slow her hurry, before continuing on, up the creaky stairs.

Once at the end of the wood-panelled hallway, Severus halted abruptly. A mere casual - almost lazy - wave of his wand later and a hatch was opening above their heads. From it descended a ladder.

"If you would wait until I am all the way up," he intoned, beginning to climb up the singular piece of paraphernalia. He felt, rather than saw, her nodded reply. And a moment later he was standing in the attic-space, his long limbs having eaten up the distance with little time or effort. It took a good few extra seconds for the girl to mirror his upward journey, where she now stood just behind him, keeping her mouth shut, but her eyes were bright with curiosity as they gazed around.

"There is a great variety of things up here Arianna. I suggest you take caution with opening trunks. Or touching anything suspicious. Call me over any time."

And with that the Potions Master began to pick his way through low stacks of what were, quite frankly, jumble-sale items, both magical and not. Bright and dull colours alike were coated lightly in dust. Severus could not hear his adoptive daughter's similar explorations, but knew she was likely making a beeline for any books she could see. The thought of catering to her voracious, insatiable reading habits insinuated a strange, subtle warmth in the man, which he half-ignored with musings of her possible future placement in Ravenclaw. It would be far from surprising.

Just then he was interrupted by a softly spoken question,

"Are these the ones you were talking about?" Turning to see the brandished novels - slim with child-orientated colours evident beneath the cleaning fingerprints - Severus nodded, heading back over to the girl.

"Yes, they are. Were any left unused?"

By the time he'd navigated his way to her, Arianna was flicking through the second of the three.

"This one is. The alphabet one isn't." Picking up the last one himself, he found it filled out in a simpler, more uniform version of his own letterings.

"Just the one then. Still, I imagine it shall be sufficient."

"Yessi- Yes," came the reply, an appellation for the Potions Master still undetermined. Until the girl could gather the courage to use a more affectionate, informal title, the likes of which she'd never before had the chance to even consider uttering. The mere opportunity had her wanting to smile like a toddler. All bright-eyed innocence and trust and joy.

Sometimes Arianna found it difficult to believe that she deserved this. That it wasn't some cruel, figmentary play, orchestrated by her own malicious mind.

But for now she'd make the most of it.

Not even twenty minutes later, Arianna's face was a study in determined concentration as she carefully cut the quill, aiming for a forty-five degree angle. Once both she and Severus were satisfied with it, she dipped it into the deep purple ink and mimicked the flowing movements of the Potions Master as he wrote out the alphabet in both upper and lower case letters.

It took nearly a dozen repetitions before they were content with her basic grip and technique, whereupon the girl opened the handwriting book once more, beginning the exercises upon the parchment. 

The examples given there were much looser, much loopier than Severus'. Consequently, after the passage of an hour and a half, Arianna was developing a style not unlike the man's, but with a more elegant, almost archaic flair to it.

It was an oddly beautiful handwriting style. And it suited the girl to a 'T'.

Having come back downstairs after breakfast that morning changed into her own clothes for the first time in since her arrival at Spinner's End, Severus had gaped at her in a most undignified manner. "These rags are unacceptable Arianna. Much too large, regardless of holes and stains. We'll go shopping today." At the girl's rabbit-in-the-headlights expression, Severus identified the problem immediately and continued, "No need to look quite so alarmed. I'm more than capable and willing to spend money on you child." "O-okay." The man _hmphed _at that, though it was not unkind. "For now I shall simply transfigure you something again. What would you like?"

The girl stared for a moment, hesitating.

"Uh..."

"Eloquent Arianna, eloquent."

"J-jeans? And a shirt? ...Maybe... C-could I... Uh...?" A black eyebrow began to creep upwards.

"...Thumbhole hoodie..." came the mumble. Still more unintelligible than not.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that."

"A thumbhole hoodie p-please..."

"Hm. Casual but not unacceptable. Though I expect you to wear the jeans properly." With a near-silent _meep! _she began nodding frantically. Moving slowly, deliberately, the Potions Master rose a hand towards her. Her squeak was louder this time. Only a slight tremble to her lips and hands involved movement. Otherwise she was frozen stiff. A pale palm rested lightly upon her hair, fingers pressing soothingly into her scalp. An unheard sigh escaped the child. Eyelids fluttered over deep green orbs.

"May I select the colours for you?" Her head moved in an affirmative the most miniscule amount, not wanting to dislodge the comforting hand.

"No complaints?" She hummed, eyes still half-closed.

"Well then."

Drawing his wand with his other hand, the man gestured it silently at the pillows on the empty sofa.

After a second, a pile of clothes sat in their places. Faded black jeans, a thin silver belt, a plain green t-shirt and overlarge grey thumbhole sweater. With hood and kangaroo pouch. On top of all that, a plain black bra, socks and underwear. And on the floor a dark green pair of short leather boots. She'd never had anything other than too-large trainers for shoes.

"Wow..."

"Well? Go get changed," When she hesitated, his face softened into the tiniest of hidden smiles,

"Go on, off with you!"

Arianna hastily stood, collecting the clothes before scampering upstairs, feet silent even on the creaky wood. Severus only then allowed himself to wonder quite what the hell he was going to do with the child that had once been Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the Wizarding World's Boy-Who-Lived. But that was now the daughter of Severus Snape.

Well, at least they had a decent cover story.

Nearly half hour later, Arianna made her way back into the library almost hesitantly. At the door, she paused. Then continued bravely onwards.

And, in that moment, Severus saw not Harry Potter, not an abused child, not a third of the Golden Trio but _his daughter_.

Arianna was, despite still being too skinny to be healthy, striking. With thick black hair that tickled the bottom of her ribs; dark green eyes that reminded of leaves and spells and deep water and potions. Pale skin, shrouded with a monochrome and green ensemble any Slytherin would be proud of, hands largely hidden in the sleeves of her hoodie, curves already beginning to grace her figure. High, sharp cheekbones - a little too pronounced at the current time, but, well - and an equally defined jawline. Lips as plump as her mother's thank goodness, although a somewhat different shape, accompanied by an also similar, adorable button nose.

She was a daughter of Severus and Lily in every way.

"You look quite striking Arianna. Does everything fit alright?"

"Th-thank you." Taking that as an affirmative, the Potions Master rose smoothly to his feet, pacing across the worn wooden floor boards. Just before he reached her however, he cast a last long, scrutinising look upon her.

"Ah. That shall do it I think..." Apparently somewhat lost on thought, he stalked away again, headed to the bureau in the corner of the room. He immediately selected a silver letter-opener and considered it a moment.

"A snake or a owl perhaps... No... Hm, a raven I think."

When he turned back to face Arianna, he held an ornate, bird-shaped silver hair clasp in his hand. Movements calculated but deceptively casual still, he headed back over to her, requesting permission with a, "May I?"

A tad confused, the child nodded nonetheless. Severus calmly stepped behind her, already reaching for several strands of long hair. Fingers nimble and deft, he twisted them and pinned them in a series of brief movements. Then he paused to assess his handiwork. Her tresses framed her pretty face now, rather than obscuring it. Apparently satisfied, he extended an arm to the girl at his side, elbow first.

"We shall visit Muggle London first I believe. Perhaps, if we feel up to it by the end, we shall proceed to the Wizarding counterpart, but we shall see." A somewhat apprehensive nod met his words. Tentative but unflinching hands came to grip his jacket arm like a lifeline as the two twisted away, away to London.

It was overwhelmingly busy in London. Not once did the two child's hands unlatch themselves from the security of Severus's thick woolen sweater and his own hand respectively whilst in the streets. He, of course, only consented so as to prevent the girl being lost to the crowds as they made their way into a simple but good-quality clothes store.

"Anything you would like, say. Regardless of price or appearance." He was sure there was no need to caution her against anything inappropriate.

"Okay..." came the murmured reply. But the too-old eyes were sparkling with something young and innocent. The sight both gratified and reassured Severus.

As they made their way through the aisles, the man noted any item that Arianna's gaze lingered on, frequently adding such objects to their basket once her attention was elsewhere. And he couldn't help but be secretly grateful for a marked lack in red, yellow and orange - three colours that personally he felt had far too much presence in the world. Luckily too, the younger didn't even linger in such items, allowing the teacher to hope that perhaps she genuinely didn't want to wear such clothes, rather than his presence putting her off them.

And so, they proceeded through several shops in such a manner. It was rather sedate, frankly. Well, if not for the copious amounts of Muggles. But such things could hardly be helped. The only hiccup they experienced was shopping for underwear. It was most uncomfortable for them both. In fact, the Potions Master had even considered allowing the child to roam by herself in that section, but upon catching sight of her slightly terrified expression, he couldn't bring himself- _sorry - _felt that doing so would likely be detrimental to her mental well-being. Consequently, they suffered the chatty assistant together. When Arianna refused to leave his side, visibly tearing up at the prolonged thought, even to get measured for a bra, they resorted to Severus turning his back whilst she was measured over her shirt. It would just have to be accurate enough.

Eventually, having spent five hours on their feet, only broken by a half hour for lunch, the two returned to Spinner's End. With twenty three bags of shopping. All bar five if which were shrunk, thank Merlin.

They were glad to be home.

"Your room is far too generic Arianna. Would you like to decorate it?"

The question startled the girl, who, three days later, had been half-falling asleep over an intriguing Potions text, talking about potential developments to come in future years. It was oddly fascinating - a whole side to Potions she'd never seen before. And then she realised she'd been asked a question. One that wasn't rhetorical.

"P-pardon sir?"

"Not sir, please child. I asked if you should like to decorate your room differently." Despite feeling a warm glow at the words 'your room', she hasily replied,

"N-no! I couldn't th-thank you. I-i-its yours..."

"Nonsense. What colour would you like? Red, green, blue? Something else perhaps? Wallpaper? And you shall need a proper bookcase. A new wardrobe would hardly go remiss. Nor a bed... Hmm, might as well re-outfit the whole room really-"

"No sir! You can't!"

"Oh? Are you saying you like your room in beiges and creams and mahogany? I find that a little difficult to believe."

"B-but I do. Its the best room I've ever had s-" she cut herself off before using the appellation.

"Its the only true room you've ever had," Severus retorted dismissively, "I fully intend for us to make it the best room you'll ever have. So what wall colour?"

With quite some prompting, they ended up with a list of colours and furniture to look for and experiment with, to see what looked best. Then the two headed to a Muggle DIY shop. After all, there was 'nothing more rewarding or comfortable than a house decorated in one's own hand to one's own taste', as the Potions Master put it. He wasn't wrong.

That evening found them, paint brushes in hand, contemplating the wall before them. Several shades coloured in swathes of the old off-white.

"So which one?" And wasn't that the question. Arianna tilted her head to the side, as though the new angle might somehow make the decision easier.

"I like all of them... except the 'dusky lime'. That's horrible." Severus was rather inclined to agree. It had been promised to be more muted on the tin. As it was, it'd probably keep the child awake in its vivacious luminosity.

"But which do you like the best?"

"Maybe the..." she quickly conferred with the taster tins, "The Ultramarine Blue? But then there's the Jade Green... Oh, and the silver..." After a moment's thought, Severus spoke up,

"What about green walls, and a night sky for a ceiling? Would that be... amenable?" The girl stared at him a moment, before a dazzling smile lit up her face. The man took that as a yes. A very definite yes.

Having spent the night in the last remaining spare room - the one opposite Malfoy's - to escape paint fumes and the fact there was currently no bed in what was technically her room, Arianna was awake early, eager to paint her room and bookcase, which they'd decided to make green, but with silver in the shelves. It was going to be a brilliant day!

Dressed in a re-sized, potion-stained old t-shirt of Severus' and a pair of already fashionably paint-spattered jeans, the child was opening the blue tin of paint. Beside her knelt the Potions Master, a similar shirt on with a tatty pair of jeans, a hole in one knee. He'd tied his hair back in a high ponytail and tutted almost playfully at her loose, wild locks. Before passing her a spare hair tie. When she'd stared at it awkwardly, he'd swept behind her, weaving a simple braid down her back, managing to catch all of her fringe in it too. On one plain wall they'd taped up a constellation chart. After all, Severus figured they'd might as well make a lesson out of the day if they could. No harm to it at least. So, stood on a type of platform scaffolding and using rollers, they layered up the blue. Somewhat surprisingly, it only took an hour to get the ceiling's base colour done. As they waited for that to dry, they shrunk the dining room furniture; lay down sheets in there and began to paint the bookcase which, when done, would cover a whole wall.

By the time they'd got that done too, it was lunch time. Having wolfed down sandwiches and tea, they returned upstairs to add on the intricacies of the stars to the ceiling. This took a lot of thinking, and back-and-forth comments. Eventually, they settled on Severus chalking on where he thought they should all go as Arianna gave him more accurate directions. Later rather than sooner, they were sure they'd gotten it as close as it was going to be, and went over the whole thing with the silver paint. They were left with a stunning night sky. Following this, they attacked the walls with a 'job's nearly done!' vigour. Unfortunately, this vigour also translated to a tad more mess, and the child ended up with a whole streak of green hair. Going to the bathroom to wash it out, an idea struck her. But she'd keep it to herself for now. Severus was already doing so much for her, she could hardly ask for yet more.

Once finished, the two gazed in clear satisfaction around the bedroom. It reeked of fresh paint, but it was... fulfilling. It gave a sense of belonging, of personality. Of This Is Arianna's Room, rather than a simple guest bedroom. And if they, stood back to back, smiled at that distinct feeling, then who was to know?


	5. The Comfort Of Words

Neither she nor Severus were expecting her first nightmare to be that night. After all, she was exhausted, comfortable and content falling into bed, wearing a soft new pair of pyjamas - a vest top and some shorts. It had been a happy day and she thought she'd be much too tired to dream of anything much.

Let alone her uncle.

It started as vague shapes; wraiths and shades. Indistinct. They waved angry arms and pulled empty faces and ran at her. That was really quite scary in itself. But then they twisted, distorted. Gained colours that ran like wet paint only to pool on the floor as blood. Arianna thought that was probably when she began to scream. From every direction there was a shouting, purple-faced, drunk Vernon. Poised to strike her. And they did. Even in her dreams she could feel the blows and the resultant pain and fear muted her. The more she cried, the more he had hit her. So she had simply learnt not to cry. Although silent tears were easily hidden when curled up in a protective huddle. For an eternity this went on, before something even worse began to happen.

Meanwhile, Severus was in a panic- _sorry_ \- Severus was trying desperately to wake the girl up. He had woken quarter of an hour earlier, a gut feeling of wrongness disquieting him. It had not allowed him to fall back asleep. So instead he had risen, donned a dressing robe over his pyjamas and left to stand in the hallway, wand in hand. Something...

Then he heard a noise - a whimper. Stock-still now, he listened. Again! More whimpers, all coming from Arianna's room.

Rushing in, he crouched at her bedside, instantly identifying the root of the problem. Nightmares. Or, perhaps more accurately, nighterrors. Sweating profusely, Arianna was writhing in her sheets, developing quite the tangle, beginning to louden her whines to closed-mouth screams. Severus' heart nearly burst with worry and concern.

"Arianna child, wake up. Come now, wake up." But it was doing no good. And, only a moment later, she froze, stiffened, silenced. The change - so sudden, so complete - actually jerked the man back. He nearly fell over with the force of it.

"Arianna! Arianna Katherine Snape, wake up this instant!" Yet even that did no good. She was so utterly still as to be trembling, straining all her muscles in an attempt to remain in place. It was painful just to watch. Reaching out tentatively, Severus began to tangle one of his hands carefully in her hair, combing through it. The other laid on her cheek, oddly calloused thumb brushing delicately along the all-too-sharp bone there, tracing the tips of eyelashes.

"Hush now Kit-Kat. It's all alright. Dad's here. It's okay child. Hush now Kitty-Kat. Dad's right here. I'll protect you. Come now Kit-Kat." Any typical discomfort or uncertainty the man would have exhibited for such a childish, openly affectionate nickname or calling himself 'dad' was nothing in the face of her extreme distress. The idea of helping her, protecting her, healing her, was his all-consuming priority. His only reason, action and thought. It was everything. She was his daughter after all.

After nearly a full minute - hours, days, weeks - Arianna woke up. For several terrifying seconds she still did not move, but then the dam burst. Wailing, she threw herself at Severus, half-falling out of her bed in the process, "Daddy! D-Daddy..."

"Oh Kit-Kat," the man murmured, gathering her in hid arms and regaining his feet. There was already a damp patch on his shoulder. Making nonsensical hushing, soothing noises, he - somewhat unsteadily - made his way across the hall to his own room.

Keeping her carefully, comfortingly, tucked into his side, he clambered between his own sheets, pulling them loosely back over them both. Still Arianna sobbed. He would get no calming or muscle relaxant potions in her tonight. It would most likely mean she would be at least aching in the morning, but he'd be able to give her something then after all. Even if the thought of her being in any pain twisted something in his guts. Continuing his physical reassurances - holding her to him, working a hand through sweat-soaked hair - he closed his eyes, waiting for her weeping to ease, for her to slip into a hopefully more peaceful rest. It took some time, but eventually she did drop off. If Severus lay awake for at least another half hour, carding long fingers repetitively through dark locks, then who was to know?

He had been correct. Waking after his customary seven, the man found Arianna still asleep, exhalations puffing softly against his collar bone, her head resting heavily upon his chest. He didn't have the heart- _sorry _\- figured it would be more beneficial to allow her to rest. Even if that meant he too would have to remain in bed. After all, he could hardly escape her entire torso lying over his own, not to mention the two tight fists twisted tightly in his button-up pyjama top. He would never admit to feeling rather warm at their comforting familiarity. Even if they had truly only been close for a few days, this night had undeniably welded their relationship into something far more permanent, far more irrevocable. Far more dear. And, when Arianna slowly roused a time later, she opened her eyes for a fraction of a moment, almost instantaneously slamming them shut again, burying her face impossibly further into Severus' chest.

"Are you okay child?" Not even aware enough to be embarrassed, she mumbled a brief 'no', limbs now trembling as her grip on him slackened.

"Child?"

"Hurts. Everything hurts. Light, me... hurts..."

"Light?" She nodded rather pathetically. Perhaps...

"Come on now Kit-Kat. Let's get you back to your bed. And get you a pain reliever and muscle relaxant. Does that sound good? Hm?" Once again she nodded weakly. Manoeuvring them both carefully, Severus swung the girl up in his arms once more, keeping her head in the crook of his neck, hair shadowing her face. If he was right, every bit of darkness would help. And anything above the softest whisper would worsen the agony surely developing in her head.

On silent feet, the Potions Master padded across the hallway once more. Wandless, non-verbal magic flicked the curtains tightly closed. It was the darkest he'd get the room this time of morning. Then he magically cleaned and straightened the bedclothes; they had still been tangled and stiff with dried sweat. Not even risking brushing his hand through her hair, he set Arianna down gently on the edge of the bed.

"If I get you some fresh pyjamas, can you change yourself?" His voice was probably the quietest it had ever been since childhood.

Once the girl had muttered a presumably affirmative,

"Yours plea..." When she trailed off mid-word, he spun on his heel, hastily grabbing and resizing a set of his own silk night wear before returning.

"I'll get you some potions. Do what you can." And then he left again. Clattering as quietly as possible downstairs, he hurried to his potions store, quickly finding a muscle relaxant and strong pain reliever. After a moment's hesitation, he also retrieved a Dreamless Sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't need it, but it was surely better to be safe than sorry.

Lingering outside his daughter's door until he distinctly heard her sit down and stay there for half a minute, he slowly opened the door, giving her time to tell him that he couldn't come in. When she didn't, he stepped through, all three phials in one hand.

Giving her the first two - which she drunk unquestioningly - he held up the third with a,

"If your migraine gets worse and you want to sleep but can't, take a mouthful of this. Its Dreamless Sleep. Now lay down Kit-Kat. I'll check on you at lunch time. Rest as long as you need." With that, he briefly rested his cool hand on her forehead, encouraging her to lie down, before leaving, gently pulling the door to behind him.

Hopefully she'd be alright soon.

As Arianna's nightmares tended to occur around three or four in the morning, Severus often came downstairs at seven to find her in the library, the candle lamps either side of her evidently put out within the last hour. They were still warm to the touch.

"So what are you reading this morning Arianna?" She had been going through a book or two a day. Sometimes even more. Harry Potter had never been such a voracious reader. Then again, he'd rarely had the chance to be.

"A book on Dark Creatures."

"Ah yes: A Dark Menagerie, I assume. Or is it 'A Critter Compendium'?"

"Neither. 'Moonlight Dwellers'." At this, Severus let out a noise of soft surprise.

"I'd rather forgotten I had that. Where did you find it?"

"'d fallen behind a book on fire shield spells."

"No wonder. I hadn't thought about it quite frankly." She merely hummed quietly in response, still enraptured with the pictures and writing in front of her. With a soft, fond sigh he perched on the armchair opposite her place on several cushions on the floor, his long legs crossed elegantly, already reaching for his own book. Breakfast wasn't needed for an hour or two yet anyway.

Three and a half hours later, Arianna had reached the end of her book and glanced up at the grandfather clock.

"Oh!"

"Hm? Ah yes. I suppose we could do something slightly different today... Would you like to go out and buy some books of your own? We can eat out whilst we're at it." Her bookcase had remained fairly bare, despite Severus' remote summoning of her old belongings. It worked rather like apparition, merely for objects. Many of the items in question were mysteriously burnt to a crisp post-arrival. Odd that.

"I- okay. If you're s-sure."

As a result, they were soon sat in a small, out of the way Muggle restaurant, tucking into delicious, gooey cheese and onion paninis. They had yet to visit the bookshops themselves, but were currently discussing which it was best to go to. Luckily, Severus knew several old, cosy stores that held both old and new books. They were relatively cheap too. They would probably find a Waterstones too. They'd take those home, before continuing on to Diagon Alley - well, Flourish and Blotts - and purchasing some magical books. It was sure to be a tiring, but interesting day. And Severus couldn't help but wonder what kinds of books Arianna would choose. So far, she'd been reading anything that caught her eye.

Arianna really did stick to her previous trend. Jane Eyre to Lord of the Rings ; Peggy and Me to IT; Ender's Game to The Book Thief. Non-fiction on seemingly any given subject. And everything in between. The selection pleased Severus, who himself had always enjoyed a variety of genres and knew it led to a more well-rounded person. Not to mention that knowledge in any form could come into use in any situation at any time.

They were now headed to a Waterstones. Privately, Severus was a little wary, knowing that the shop was sometimes overpriced and also contained a variety of knick-knacks that children were drawn to. This might sum up to be a very expensive shopping trip. 

He wasn't entirely wrong.

Within quarter of an hour, Arianna was wondering around with an armload of books. There were even more non-fiction this time - several science books, namely physics and chemistry; a biography of some writer called J.K.Rowling; two history - one on the Greeks, the other on Mayans; an atlas with old-fashioned maps and two cookbooks - as well as a novel about dragons, a romance, a comedy and a horror. But now she had paused in front of a series of shelves containing 'Build-It' kits. Robots, radios, synthesisers, catapults, neon signs, classic cameras. All manner of things. And Merlin, he just _had_ to notice how her gaze turned longingly at the vintage radio and she leant forward in absolute fascination at the catapult.

Well, the girl had to do more than read.

But dammit all, he couldn't escape the pause by the 'Grow Your Own Forget-me-nots' either. Nor the enamoured expression for the magnetic hourglass.

And so they left Waterstones with sixteen books, a radio, some flowers, a catapult and an hourglass. Oh, and some bronze dragon-shaped bookmarks for the library. The old ones were leather and practically falling apart.

It was expensive. But, hey, if you can afford it... And who better to treat with the money than a sweet, deprived daughter?

On the way to the nearest safe apparition point - an alleyway only halfway down the same street - Arianna stopped for a moment, staring into a shop window. The moment she realised her halt, she hurried forward again, flushing. But Severus too had stopped, and gently admonished her,

"Child, if you don't ask, then how am I supposed to say whether or not you may have something? What was it you saw?" Blushing furiously now, she indicated an apron with her head. Her arms were occupied with clutching some of their previous purchases after all.

"Hm. It _is_ nice. May I ask why you want it?" And it was nice, if simple. A blue-and-white striped Japanese-style apron, the type that appeared somewhat like a dress from in front, and crossed over at the back. Yet why would-

"Because then my clothes don't get dirty?" There was a bemused, questioning tone to what had orginally been a statement, rendering it quizzical.

"And why would they be doing that?" Surely she didn't think she had to cook or clean whilst living with him?! Hand't he already repeated - more than once - that such things weren't expected...

"Can't I cook? Sorry, I shouldn't've assumed, but..." She sounded disappointed, like she really had wanted to...

"Do you genuinely enjoy cooking? You no longer need to." At this she nodded somewhat frantically, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes! A-and if its you, I know you'd appreciate it, s-so..." Sighing in fond bemusement, Severus strode over to the shop's entrance,

"Come then child, we'll buy you that apron." And if her resulting grin unwrapped something warm in his chest, he was the only one to know.

Ten minutes later, they had apparated home, leaving all purchases in the ever-growing pile in the library, and were donning robes for the trip to Diagon Alley. They'd eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be better to get Arianna re-acquainted to the Wizarding World from her new perspective. Where she was nobody remarkable. Well, further than being the mysterious daughter of Severus Snape anyway.

"I would ask you not bother buying any textbooks. Unless you wish to have new ones for your own notes, mine have several... helpful jottings of their own. Of course, some of the booklists may have changed, and when you need them we might well purchase them anyway, but please keep it in mind." He had hardly expected the humbled look she shot him, as though she were truly honoured by such an offer.

"Thank you!"

"I... Of course." And at that moment, Tom came over to their table.

"Well 'ello Mr.Snape, who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Arianna. Arianna, this is Tom."

"'ello Miss."

"H-hello sir." At that the landlord burst into laughter, though it was not cruel,

"You've got a polite'un there Mr. Snape. 'S good, Missus, but 'm just Tom. Now what'd you two like?" Severus immediately asked for a shepherd's pie and butterbeer, before raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"U-um, the same p-please, b-but pumpkin juice."

"Comin' right up!"

And twenty minutes later, they were happily digging into their meals. As Arianna still didn't eat overly much, it was good that she'd been given a child's portion, though even then there was some meat in gravy left.

"Good?" 

"Thank you." Taking that as an affirmative, Severus finished his butterbeer as she sipped at the last of her juice.

"Done?" This time she merely nodded as he tapped the table, muttering,

"Bill," with the appropriate slip of parchment blinking into existence in front of him. Dropping the appropriate coinage onto the table, he gestured to the girl to follow him. Once in the street, they headed straight to the book shop. Eagerness quickened their pace. They both loved books.

After an hour, Arianna was struggling to balance eleven books whilst browsing. She'd already passed nineteen others into Severus' longer arms. At the counter awaited a selected pile of another thirty-one:

There was a rune dictionary and a Latin counterpart. Three books on the combined subject of runes and warding. Two for Mind Magics. One on Wish Magic. A beginner's guide to Animagi, and another containing various tips for discovering your form. A few other transfiguration books, including a metamorphmagus one. Of course, several for each of the other main subjects. A sort of sky atlas, for all the stars and planets visible with a telescope. The Potions Master was lugging all six of the history books and the five on several different magical cultures, such as that on Goblins. A further trio of books were general trivia and obscure facts. There was one thick volume for household charms and an even longer one on hexes. The last two non-fiction books were on wands and their making.

There were then a further eleven fictional novels. One seemed based around dragons. Three strongly featured woodland animals of various descriptions. Another had phoenixes, although she had hesitated for longer than usual over that one. 

It was quite the pile. And added up to nearly ninety galleons. Not that Arianna needed to know that - she would have been horrified, undoubtedly. Though that didn't stop the shopkeeper grinning at her, clearly glad for the business. She smiled bashfully back.

Putting away all the books the next day was going to take hours.


	6. Who Needs Paradise

Severus was right. Housing all the books on the freshly-painted bookcase was an extensive task. As soon as she woke up, Arianna began to figure out how to organise her books. By genre? Title? Author? Just randomly put them wherever? Eventually she decided to split them into fiction and non-fiction, then magical and Muggle. Within that, they were arranged alphabetically, according to author. This would leave her with four sections, not unlike a compass. A small variety of knick-knacks would double up as dividers. She set to work immediately.

At around ten past seven, Severus and Arianna nearly collided on the stairs. Her arms were so full of books she could nary see over them. "Shelving before breakfast?" he asked, moving to take half the stack. "Needs doing." "That it does." And with that Severus turned on his heel, retracing his steps, but this time headed back into the girl's room. There were seven stacks of perhaps twelve books on the floor already. And the man knew that wasn't all of them. They really had bought a lot.

"Why don't I fetch the rest whilst you begin the actual shelving?" "Please," came the instant, eager reply. The sheer joy in her eyes quickened his step, wanting to watch her innocent glee.

And so, ten minutes later, Severus was ordering non-fiction Muggle books in the top-right of the shelves, Arianna doing the same for magical fiction - including Severus' own Tales of Beedle the Bard and the like - in the diagonally opposite corner. Once done with those sections, they'd swap, the man moving to the left, the girl to the right. But before that, breakfast.

"Why don't we stop, have some breakfast, then get back to it?" She instantly stopped, conditioned to obey even the hint of an order, though that did seem to be lessening already thank goodness.

Just as they started on their meal - fruit for Arianna, porridge for Severus - an owl arrived, pecking at the window. Rising to let it in, the child grabbed a slice of cold ham from the fridge on the way back, proffering it to the bird as her father untied the letter.

"A-anything interesting?" she asked, obviously unsure if she was allowed to ask.

"Not particularly, well, actually, it _is _this year."

"Oh?" She was intrigued now, gaining confidence - or perhaps merely becoming brazen - because of it.

"Draco - Malfoy that is - always visits for the last three weeks of the Summer Holidays... Would that be a problem? I can ask him not to come this year." She looked positively horrified.

"N-no! Definitely don't do that. N-not because of me..." The Potins Master merely raised an eyebrow, far from convinced.

"I- I'd quite like to get to know him as your godson, r-rather than Malfoy. I-if that's alright..."

"Of course that's alright," at her disbelief, he continued, softly admonishing, "I have no reason to be embarrassed of you, nor hide your presence. Your... previous situation is to be hidden, yes. Only those we both trust explicitly can be told. But your current life, and my place in it, is not something I wish to be secreted. Not beyond basic privacy at least.

So am I to assume that is fine to ask him to arrive..." Severus quickly skimmed over the letter, "On the 12th?" When she nodded without hesitation, his mouth twitched upwards at the corners. Some would call it a smile. Though Severus would deny so vehemently. 

They broke for a light lunch just over three hours later. They'd finished shelving all the books. Including the old volumes - textbooks including - of Severus' they'd dug out of the attic. The mixture of books was quite remarkable, some tall, some short, many were fat, less were skinny. There were leather-bounds and paperbacks, one or two were snake-skin, several dozen simple hardbacks.

Yes, quite the collection.

"Why don't you build one or two of your kits this afternoon? I need to go to Knockturn Alley, and I must confess to being reluctant to taking you there yet. It is a most unpleasant place, and young girls are hardly welcomed by its inhabitants." Arianna agreed, concern flashing through her face before she pushed it away. Severus was more than capable of looking after himself. That didn't stop her worrying though. Which startled her a little in and of itself. If not much.

She really was coming to love Severus as a daughter would her dad. Maybe it was the Wish Magics. Maybe it was some kind of saviour syndrome. Maybe it was simply latching onto the nearest available person.

But Arianna knew, deep inside her, that the happiest she ever had been or would be was as Arianna Katherine Snape.

"See you later Dad!" she called, just as he apparated away. Nobody was at the apparition point to see the man's eyes glisten or his mouth spread in a wide grin. He beat it down a second later anyway. Yet his chest still held a curious, heady warmth three hours later when he returned home.

"Arianna, it only just occurred to me, but do you have any desire to owl your... friends? Granger and Weasley perhaps?" Severus, like the rest of the staff, had witnessed the animosity of the other pupils towards the Boy-Who-Lived during his second year. Or rather, the supposed 'Heir of Slytherin'. And the Gryffindors were the worst. Including his supposed best-friends. Which, upon Dumbledore's orders, the staff had not acted on. Hence, all **alone**, Harry Potter found and ventured into the Chamber of Secrets, rescued some obscure Hufflepuff first-year - Dramolin, Dranovil, something of the sort - killed a basilisk and defeated the diary of a younger Voldemort. Really, it was no wonder if there was little- or rather, no correspondence between the Golden Trio. 

Now, in reply to his question, the girl had lowered her tear-bright gaze to the floor, lip trembling almost as badly as the fingers that pressed to temples.

"No... We- They want nothing- No. Thank you."

"If you are... certain." Moving as carefully but confidently as ever, the Potions Master swept a hand through her hair a few times before moving away to get tea. Giving her a moment to gather herself privately would likely be beneficial.

As such, a minute or so after, the man once more entered the library, a heavily laden tray in hand. Silently, he observed the girl as he set it down. It was not as bad as he'd feared it may be.

No tear-tracks ornamented her pale face. Nor had she curled up protectively, well, not fully at least, as her chin did rest on her knees. And her fingertips no longer massaged her forehead. Hopefully then her headache had been only brief and had already faded.

Still without words, he made up a cup of tea for each of them, having memorised how she liked them quite quickly.

"Biscuit?"

"N-no thanks." He nudged her cup and saucer at her before taking up his own. Without hesitation she followed the silent command. Mentally, Several sighed. Never thought he'd see the day he wished for some typical Potter arrogance and insolence. Ah well...

"Do you th-think I should?" The words were beyond hesitant. The answering tone was a contrast: soft but firm.

"Hm. Not particularly. It depends on how you want to leave things. And if you believe you'll ever want to tell them the truth, or even a small part of it." Severus had to resist the urge to smirk at her bodily flinch. At least he needn't worry about lingering attachments hurting her- _sorry _\- jeopardising their plan.

"Then I don't want to."

"Alright." Severus, hoping to distract her, went on,   
"There are some simple potions than need brewing for the infirmary. I wondered if you might like to help with them?" At this, she looked shell-shocked, squeaking out,

"Me? Help? Potions?"

With a wry twist of thin lips, the man admitted,  
"You were never quite as abysmal as I made out. And I couldn't read half your essays to mark, hence your overall grades."

"I..." Arianna was still gaping. Goodness, this reaction was quite amusing actually.

"Just come and help. You'll be the best first-year potioneer in decades if I have anything to say about it." The girl just nodded, mouth finally closing. There was a hint of gratefulness, even vague glee, in her eyes. _Oh Lily, she is very much your daughter_... he sighed to himself, refusing to allow a fond smile to play over his face, regardless of how much it wanted to. His reputation was already down the drain though, so he may have let just a hint of his own amusement escape.

An hour later the pair were leant over a cauldron, a basic Burn Salve bubbling away in front of them.

"See? Now its turning green. Once its cycled through to blue, we have to stir it widdershins seven times, once clockwise. Then we add the arctic fox whiskers before repeating the stirring twice through. Alright?"

With a look of intense concentration - and more than a little wary determination - Arianna leaned even closer to the potion. She didn't even notice a thick lock of hair falling dangerously close to both the flame and boiling liquid.

Immediately noticing, Severus tutted softly.

"Come here, silly child," he admonished, drawing his wand to cast a stastis carm over their project. She turned to him, confusion evident. 

"Your hair." She still looked confused, though somewhat less so now. Sighing, he summoned over an old, spare potions knife, quickly transfiguring it into a hair pin whose silver shone red in the light of the cauldron flame. A detailed arctic fox raced across its surface, permanently frozen. Deft fingers graceful, the man plaited two clumps of hair - one from either side of her face - and twined them with her split-in-half fringe, pinning it all at the back of her head. It shouldn't fall too far forwards now. And certainly not into their brewing projects.

"Th-thanks..." 

His reply was a simple hand upon her head for a moment. Afterwards they turned back to their work by tacit agreement. It was a comfortable silence between them.

It only took ten more minutes to finish brewing the Burn Salve. By the end it was a perfect shade of ice blue and smelt vaguely of mint and curdled milk.

"Well done Arianna. A perfect specimen of a Burn Salve." At her awkward nod towards him - at odds with the grin slowly spreading acoss her face - he snorted,

"I merely observed. I did not brew it for you. So well done." She seemed to accept this, allowing her smile to fully flourish.

It was a beautiful sight.

(They may or may not have spent the entirety of that day brewing, Severus teaching his daughter his art: the theory, the ingredients; the methods. The passion.)

Arianna never thought she'd find herself in America. Even if only for three hours.

The reason for their short trip? Severus' insistence that she would have the wand best suited to her, not some pre-made Ollivander stick, complete with tracking charms. Although, they were intending to register her new wand with the ministry, resulting in age-restrictions anyway. And so they arrived in Brooklyn via portkey, with their return scheduled for a few hours time.

Winnigan's Wands were part of a string of revolutionary wandmakers who created the instruments with the future users right at their sides. Hence this.

"Come in, come in!" came the call, from a man with his back turned to them, hefting a large block of wood into its place on a low shelf. Turning, he inquired,   
"Mr and Miss Snape, I assume? Good, good. A pleasure," he went on, wiping his hand off on a small towel attached to his belt, coming towards the entrance with long strides, then offering it to Severus.

"Yes, a pleasure."

"H-hello," Arianna added, somewhat overwhelmed by her surroundings. Seeing her skittishness, he only grinned at her.

One wall was paneled floor-to-ceiling with a variety of woods. Each individual species had a brass plaque, engraved with various characteristics and traits typical of their subject. Upon the opposite wall were shelf upon shelf of jars. These jars contained various wand cores. The normal unicorn hairs and dragon heartstrings but other things such as kneazle whiskers and even a lone, near-empty jar labelled Basilisk Horn. It was quite breathtaking, to be frank.

The room, whilst rather high, was not very wide - perhaps only four or five metres across. However, the depth of the room more than made up for it. At least thirty, more like forty, metres from entrance to back wall. Soft lumos charms lined the ceiling, allowing a warm and bright light to suffuse the space.

Allowing scents of wood and something reminiscent of potions to wash over her, Arianna followed her father deeper into the shop.

"Now then. There are a few simple tests for you to go through, just to see your particular attributes and what components will best complement that. It is often a combination of things, I find, normally two or even three woods. Occasionally there are multiple cores too.

"But we shall have to see!" He announced, tone somewhere between playful, serious and eager. He clearly enjoyed his job.

"Alright Miss Snape. I'll ask you to run your hand along that wall there," here he gestured to the wood panels,   
"If anything reacts well to you, the plaque will turn gold and you'll feel something. What that something is varies, so don't be alarmed if it's rather odd." And so, with an encouraging nod from her father, she did exactly that.

Her fingers glided along the well-worn woods. There was a comfortable warmth to all of them, but then something happened. Her hand begun to sink into the... She paused to read the now-golden sign: Larch wood. Trying not to giggle at the sensation - it was like a river, moving and pleasantly cool around her digits - she looked to her father for help.

"Just continue moving your hand like you were, it should release you," Winnigan interjected. So, yet again, she did as instructed. After a few moments, it released her, her hand returning to the surface. The wood itself had never changed appearance, not once, but for the fact that she'd visibly disappeared into it up to her wrist. But regardless, she continued to move along, her fingertips less hesitant yet more respectful than before. Magic was amazing...

The next time she got a reaction, it was to Beech wood. It was warm, but in a different way. Warm like candles and fresh-out-of-the-oven food and just-brewed potions. Yes, rather than warm, it was hot. Just before the point of burning. Again, she found it difficult to move away, but once she read the plaque, it was a little easier.

"Beech too. That's a powerful combination in itself."

"Admittedly unsurprising," Severus commented. Arianna could hear the pride there. Allowing herself a small smile, she kept on going. Finally, half way through her return, she froze. _Home _assaulted her. Just home. Potions and stairs that didn't creak under her feet but did Severus' and books and candles just blown out and paint and fresh linens and a hundred other things. Big and small. Her knees buckled under the glorious weight of it all. But before she could fall to the floor, long arms swept her up.

"Arianna? Child, are you alright?" She hummed a vague affirmative, eyes closed in an inexplicable, involuntary attempt at keeping the sensations locked in place. They were... beyond unbelievable, beyond precious, beyond everything. They were just home.

"Can you stand?" Post another hum of acquiescence, Arianna's feet met the floor, and she stood, one hand clinging to Severus' arm.

"Sorry, overwhelming."

"That's quite alright! It does happen, particularly with more powerful or sensitive wizards and witches, though in my experience one is much the same as another. No point to raw strength you know. Anyway, finish with this last bit of wall, then we'll see about your cores, okay?"

"Alright?" came the murmur from her father as she continued down the room, him stood rather closer to her than before. She just nodded a little. The child had the distinct feeling that she was done with the woods, none of the panels felt warm now. Like they too knew she was finished. But she walked the entire stretch anyway.

"Right then. Shall we try the cores? Now this is a bit different. I'd like you to stand here," and he indicated a patch of slightly darker stone, somewhere around the centre of the room, "and picture your wand - or more accurately, which woods it is made up of. That focus should bring your core over. Ready? And Mr. Snape? You may want to stand back a bit." Accordingly, Arianna took up the centre of the room, facing the many labelled jars, Winnigan a ways away, to the side, Severus a few paces behind her. And then she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and imagining. Imagining cherry, larch and beech woods carved with tableaus of her life so far. Of her life in the future - brewing, her father, Hogwarts; love and life and happiness. Yet something was missing. Small things admittedly, part of a larger whole, but essential to that life. Ah, of course. The cores...

Unaware of the passage of time - or quite frankly, anything much else in relation to her surroundings - the girl suddenly did become aware of a voice.

"Arianna, child? Arianna?" Snapping back to reality, she lowered the hands she'd raised in front of herself. Cradled in them were three types of core.

"Dragon heartstring, Wampus Cat hairs, Horned Serpent horn shavings. Quite the intriguing mix. And, yet again, powerful. Not to mention you've completely overrided any superficial elements to the Cherry or Beech. Most commendable. You've got a good, strong daughter there Mr. Snape."

"I know Mr. Winnigan, I know. But thank you anyway. Now, shall we assemble this wand?"

With that they stepped to the very back of the shop, where large blocks of each wood stood next to a clean - though covered in sawdust - work bench. Heaving the three appropriate species onto said bench, the wandmaker tapped them with his own wand. As small strips of wood began to peel themselves away, the cores simultaneously floated over to the man. Simply pointing at them, he spoke no words. Yet they gradually weaved themselves together, soon becoming trapped by cherry, whose knots protruded far enough that when the beech and larch adhered themselves around it, they were still visible, resulting in a beautiful two-tone marbled wand, with knots of cherry interspersed randomly.

It was a beautiful specimen of a wand.

"Take it Miss Snape. See what you can do."

And so she did exactly that. Stepping forward, she grasped it in hand. And an instant wave of metallic rainbow sparks flowed out of the tip, forming various shapes in the air - snakes and lions and ravens and phials and hippogriffs and cauldrons and constellations and leopards and jaguars - and swooping around Arianna. Several of the animals bounded and slithered and flew over to Severus, circling him before returning to their creator. It was stunning.

"I think your wand is really quite fitting, don't you?"

"Definitely! Thank you!" She was clearly addressing them both, and Winnigan grinned at her, with the Potions Master gracing her with a nod. Though even he was smiling a little.

Half an hour later, the pair were once more entering the Portkey Terminal, headed for the departing desks. It didn't take long for them to be seated in a hall, a long length of rope set on a table. Their portkey. Before they could dwell on the events of the day, there was a call to 'grab hold, and grab tight - only thirty seconds to go!'. Following orders for the umpteenth time that day, the pair did exactly that, Arianna holding just as tightly to her father's sleeve. In a few moments there was a tugging sensation and everything blurred, swirled together. Then they were in London once more, ready to Apparate home.

She'd sleep well that night, with a wand tucked underneath her pillow.


	7. When You Have A Home

"Severus! I've arrived!"

The shout came from the kitchen, or, more accurately, the floo in the kitchen.

"Do quieten down, Draco. And yes, I'd safely assumed you'd arrived by the amount of noise. That, of course, and the wards registered your presence."

"Yes, yes, sorry," he muttered, rolling his eyes as he entered the library, dumping his trunk at the doorway, knowing just where to find his godfather.

And promptly froze.

"Uhh... Who's this?"

"Draco, meet Arianna Katherine Snape - my daughter." The girl ducked her head, flushing, curling tighter in her armchair, open book clutched tightly to her chest. Dark green eyes were lowered both nervously and respectfully.

"Your daughter?!" the teenager spluttered. He looked, quite frankly, horrified. Arianna flinched away. Snape noticed.

"Quieten down! But yes. Her mother kept her a secret. I took Arianna in a little over a month ago."

"Four weeks and five days." A hesitant voice inputted. The Potions Master smirked, though there was an air of fondness to the action.

"Why-" Seeing his godfather's pointed glare, Draco quickly changed tack,

"Why are you only telling me now?" A black, cynical eyebrow rose. "...Oh well," he sighed, "A pleasure to meet you Arianna."

"A-and you."

"I should hope so!" he replied pompously, but the grin and wink thrown her way told the truth of the sentiment. He received a covered, muffled giggle for his efforts.

"So which room is yours?" he asked as he flopped down onto the two-seater, barely in her peripheral vision. If he noticed her shifting to have a clear view of him, he didn't comment.

"The one opposite Dad's." At the slip-up, Draco smirked a little.

"Settled in nicely then? Mine's just down the hall, two doors down in fact."

At her small nod, he shot her a questioning look, prompting an explanation.

"Well... Uhm... We painted it g-green and blue and silver. And one wall's a massive bookcase! With lots of my own books and everything!" A blush came again. Perhaps Arianna was embarrassed over her excitement?

"Sounds good. And?"

"...A wardrobe with clothes that _I_ chose... "

"Ooh! You'll have to let me help pick out a few outfits!" At his puppy-dog eyes, Arianna flashed him a vague smile, nodding slowly.

"Anything else?"

"Dad got me a broom when we went to Diagon Alley for the second time." 

"I should of thought so! What model is it?"

"A Comet W7. It's brilliant - wicked fast! I love it!" Both of Arianna's companions smiled indulgently at her enthusiasm, though Severus hid his behind a cup of tea.

"You a good flyer?"

"I'm alright." When the Potions Master snorted softly, the younger Slytherin raised a pale eyebrow in his direction.

"Arianna is an exquisite flyer. An even better Seeker than Potter I'd wager."

"Really?!" The teen didn't notice the girl shrink into herself at the raised voice.

"No Draco, I am merely in the habit of wasting time with obscure falsities," the man replied, conveniently distracting attention away from his daughter. After a few moments her new tension relaxed into mere increased awareness.

"Well we simply must have a Seeker match sometime soon, okay?" The two smiled at each other - one a massive grin, the other tinged with a wary acceptance. Unnoticed by them both, Severus allowed the corners of his lips to raise in what the common man would call a proud smile. Personally, he referred to if as a brief lack of self.

"Are you hungry Draco? We can have dinner a little while earlier if you wish."

"Yes!" At once Arianna rose to her feet, placing a flat bronze dragon in her book as a marker. As she stepped out of the room, eyes on her bare feet, skirting around the back of Severus so as not to approach the teenager, Draco gaped at her, bewildered.

"Oh do close your mouth, you're catching flies." The boy shut it so fast his teeth clicked. Yet it was open again just as quickly.

"Severus! What on earth-!"

"She can't help how she's been raised. And cooking is something she appears to find comfort in."

"But- What- Why-" Draco trailed off, seeing the dark expression on his god-father's face.

"Listen Dragon, and listen well. I won't repeat this. Nor am I at liberty to tell you the full story. You need to understand that Arianna was raised by her mother, but she wasn't raised well. Among other things, she had no proper room of her own and had to complete all the chores. She took a great risk in writing to me, and it paid off. That doesn't reverse the damage though, so I ask that you treat her normally, but keep it in mind. If she shall ever wish to tell you more, that is her prerogative. Yes?"

"Yes..." For several seconds Draco merely stared in silence at the table, mind racing with all the thoughts of what he'd just heard. It was terrible - no wizarding parent would ever treat their child in such a way!

And in that moment Draco swore to himself: he would look after Arianna. He'd protect her and get to know her and have fun with her. Regardless of barely knowing her, he would do so. She needed what support she could get, it seemed.

He just hoped she'd let him.

Half an hour later, there was a tentative knock at the door, and a dark head of tied-back hair poked through the gap.

"Dad? D-draco? Dinner's ready..."

"Thank you Arianna." As he spoke, Severus rose, already headed for the door, where the girl had disappeared from the instant he had acknowledged her. After a moment's half-bewilderment, half-curiosity, the teenager followed.

When he entered the kitchen, a delicious smell assaulted him. All vegetables and a kind of spiciness that wasn't heat but flavour...

"What is it?"

"A stir-fry I believe. Yes Arianna?" She nodded mutely in reply, edging around the edge of the room to reach her seat, avoiding both of their gazes.

"Well it smells delicious! My compliments." Neither he nor Severus commented on her consequent blush as they settled themselves.

Draco didn't miss her momentary hesitation before she sat down after them. Or her studying of them before turning to her own meal - and when she did it was only post-pointed-look from her father. Or her much smaller portion.

Surprisingly, after a few mouthfuls, Severus interrupted their content silence,

"Arianna - Where are your potions?" Immediately she flushed scarlet, scrambling to her feet and over to a cupboard by the fridge-freezer.

"'M sorry," she mumbled, pulling out two phials, fingers fumbling at the glass.

"Hush now, its fine. You have them now, yes?" And with that, the man returned to his own plateful, Draco following suit. Although Severus did keep a subtle attention on the girl as she downed the two potions, grimacing lightly, before returning more sedately to her seat.

"I think I rather like stir-fry."

The teen's words were met with a light snort and a shy smile.

Not even three minutes later, Severus paused, fork halfway to his mouth. Arianna was poking at her food even less enthusiastically than normal. And her lightly trembling hand kept coming to rub at her temples, before she resisted and laid it back in her lap. Lastly, her eyes remained low, to the table, with her squinting slightly when she raised them any higher.

Foolish child.

"Arianna, child, you have a migraine, don't you?" Immediately, she looked panicked, before covering it up with a mask almost instantaneously.

"N-no."

"Oh hush. Go on, upstairs. Get changed, I'll be up momentarily." Unable to disobey an order, she nodded, clearly crestfallen. As was becoming common of late, the Potions Master pushed away the urge to sigh fondly. Once her footsteps could be heard whispering up the wooden stairs - louder than was customary due to her pain - Severus turned his attention to Draco.

"I must apologise Draco, but I will be back soon. This is her fourth migraine, and they only appear to be getting worse." Receiving a somewhat concerned dismissal, he made his way upstairs, detouring to his potions pantry on the way, collecting all three. Last time, she'd needed the Dreamless Sleep after waking up several times thanks to the pain. Even after taking the strongest pain reliever the man had that was safe for someone of her size and age.

It sent an unpleasant twinge through Severus not to be able to do more.

"Child?" he called softly, knowing not to knock. The noise was far too sharp for her right now. The door was pulled open from the inside, a young girl already tucking herself into his arms.

"Hush there Kit-Kat. Hush." In a slow, smooth movement he scooped her up, hair shadowing her face, which was tucked securely into the crook of his neck. They had both grown used to the position, now found comfort in it in fact.

He gently deposited her on her bed, legs dangling over the side as she was sat, ready to take her potions.

"Here, child," he murmured, uncorking the first for her. Once she swallowed that down, he exchanged it for the next. Then the Dreamless Sleep. As such, she was soon laying down, eyes fluttering closed.

"Than' Dad," came the whisper as her breathing deepened to something more comfortable. If he allowed a small, still-worried smile to slip out, then that was between him and the empty phials.

Draco looked up with evident concern as Severus returned to the table, sliding, poised, into his seat.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She is sleeping now. Do not expect to see her again tonight." The teen's brow furrowed even more deeply at this, but he replied with an,

"Ah. Okay," regardless. With that, the Potions Master removed the stasis charm upon his own food and resumed the last of his meal. Draco was enjoying a slice of apple pie pilfered from the fridge.

"Arianna really is an excellent cook you know. Is she any good at brewing?" After all, he knew his godfather well enough to expect him to have introduced her to his passion as soon as convenient. And hopefully the question would serve to sufficiently distract him.

The distinct flash of pride that followed the question left Draco trying not to laugh.

"Yes, she has quite the aptitude for the practicals, and her theory is quickly coming up to scratch. She shall be far ahead her fellow first-years."

"Oh? Well, I suppose you expect nothing less."

"Indeed," came the dry reply. And with that they set to finishing their respective platefuls.

It was nearly four in the morning when Draco sat up in bed. Something had woken him up. But what? Straining his ears, he could hear something, but it wasn't all that clear what. Presumably it was being muffled by his sleepy state and a wall or two.

Movements slow and careful, he rose, grabbing his wand off of the bedside table. The disturbance might not be of a benign nature after all. And just then a scream sounded. A young girl's scre- Arianna!

All thoughts of caution gone, Draco raced out of his room, and three steps down the hall before he froze. Words could be heard through her half-open doors. Two different voices.

"Daddy! Daddy, they- he- D-daddy!" And a counterpart to the desperate, panicked words came,

"Hush now Kit-Kat. You're fine. Dad's here, he'll protect you. Come on Kitty-Kat, hush. Hush, its all alright. I'll protect you Kit-Kat." The silky tones were pure reassurance, not a trace of uncertainty or annoyance present. Severus truly did care for the girl.

Arms slack at his sides, eyes fixated on the scene before him, Draco ensured his breaths were as silent as possible.

Still-too-skinny arms were tight around the pyjama-clad chest of the Potions Master, who had been crouched low next to the bed, but was now half-rising, bringing himself and the child fully onto the mattress. Her sobs had yet to quiet, as she hiccupped pathetic, plaintive 'Daddy's in between them. The man continued his comforts. But now he added a clearly practiced motion of pulling her close, tucked into his side, another hand running through her long hair, words softly wrapping around her to add to the warm embrace. It was intimate, loving, caring.

Feeling as though he was intruding, Draco backed up a few paces, gaze still firmly fixated on the pair. After one final step, they were out of sight - though not out of mind as he returned to his own bed, wand once more on the bedside table, hand trailing the grains as he slipped into sleep. He wouldn't - couldn't - tell them what he'd just witnessed. But the obvious trust and affection they held for each other would remain in his mind for several days. If not weeks.


	8. And A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bonds begin to solidify and settle.

"Morning!" Draco called out cheerily as he came into the kitchen. He had quickly decided to feign ignorance about the scene he'd witnessed early that morning. It ha been private. A quiet yelp escaped Arianna, whose back was to him, drying a plate. Well, actually, dropping a plate. Just as the crockery smashed, ceramic shards cutting into her bare feet, the plate floated back into the air by a few inches - fixing itself as it went. Watching her own accidental magic, Arianna visibly shook, crying out,

"Sorry! So sorry! Didn't mean-" And the plate fell again, no longer in stasis, breaking once more. Tracing yet more red lines in her feet.

Draco just stared in mute shock.

The room froze for several seconds.

"I'm sorry, sorry, didn't mean to, promise, please don't, sorry..." This mantra continued as the distraught girl suddenly fell to her knees, scraping them and lacerating her hands as she scrabbled to scoop up the shards.

Horrified at the harm she was doing herself, Draco jerked into action.

"Stop! Stop Arianna! You're getting cut!" But it was no use, she was still picking them up, dropping nearly as many with her trembling hands as she scooped up. The older child in the room hurried forwards, grabbing her hands, forcing her to release all the plate remnants. Using a strength he almost didn't know he had, Draco pulled her a metre or two away, into his lap, holding her tight, holding her close.

"Hush now Kit-Kat. Hush. 'S'alright. Hush. You're not in trouble. Hush Kit-Kat."

He continued his nonsensical reassurances somewhat desperately, hoping against hope that Severus would get his butt _in gear _and get downstairs to help! And Draco didn't dare shout. Who knew what that would do to the flighty, terrified girl he held in his arms.

Finally, an age later - in fact only about ten minutes - a bleary Potions Master stumbled down into the kitchen. At the sight of the pair, he visibly straightened, now fully aware. Rushing forwards, he sank gracefully to his knees beside them.

"Calm down Kit-Kat, calm down. It's fine. I'm not angry. Neither's Draco. Calm down now. I need to clean you up. Come now Kitty-Kat." With his soothing, baritone voice, Arianna's sobs softened, her tears slowed and she stretched bloody hands to her father.

"Come here child." His voice was the fondest, the gentlest, the saddest, Draco had ever heard it.

As he gathered the child in his arms, he shot the teen a grateful look. The boy only nodded mutely in reply. He hadn't the foggiest as to what he could say. Or do.

So, once Severus had carried his charge back up the stairs, Draco stood. Mechanically, he made his way over to the shards of ceramic. For a moment he could only stare at the myriad of blood droplets that decorated them and the floor. Thinking about it, he was probably similarly smeared. Feeling distinctly nauseous jolted Draco into action. He found a dustpan and brush, started sweeping up the old plate. The pieces got dumped in the bin. He dampened a holy teatowel and attempted to get the blood off the tiles. It more or less came off thank goodness. Seeing the state of the rag, the Slytherin chucked that away too.

Now to clean himself up. Still able to hear quiet whimpers and soft reassurances from the direction of the bathroom, he gave up on the idea of a shower for the time being and resigned to a mirror and kitchen sink. It would do for now.

Just over half an hour later, a weary looking Severus slumped uncharacteristically at the kitchen table. "Is Arianna alright?" A non-comittal hum came in reply. Abruptly though, the man seemed to come back to himself and peered at Draco. "Beg your pardon?" The teen repeated his question. "She'll be fine. It's not her first flashback. Nor, I fear, will it be her last." "I-" he was stopped by a raised hand. "You need not apologise Dragon. It was far from your fault. Arianna easily works herself into a state and it can be the smallest of things." "Ah. Still though-" "Draco." That tone of voice left no resistance to be had. "Yessir."

"She's sleeping now. But I'm sure I can manage toast." "Didn't you get a house elf from Hogwarts this holiday?" "Arianna enjoys cooking. Heavens knows why. So I dismissed him." The younger made a sound of agreement. He couldn't imagine cooking, let alone finding joy in doing so. But the girl surely needed any joy she could find.

That same day, in the early afternoon, Arianna stepped into the library, light-footed as always. After casting a critical gaze over her, Severus nodded once, returning almost immediately to his book. Although he did observe her skirting behind him to avoid the teen in the room, quickly settling herself, hunched, in her typical armchair. Well, all of that was normal at least.

"S-sorry about earlier," she murmured, cracking open her tome.

"Nonsense. I apologise for scaring you," came the courteous but firm reply from Draco. The Potions Master internally thanked him for the considered words. Neither offensive nor pitying, thank Merlin.

"Do you two want to go flying later this afternoon? Perhaps Draco could teach you a few stunts - relatively safe ones - to help you get in some practice."

"Please!" came the simultaneous replies, one much louder than the other, both equally excited. Turning to the girl, the teen went on,

"And can I _please _go through your wardrobe today? I don't trust Severus' sense of fashion. Yes, yes," he went on, seeing the two indignant expressions - one warily so, "he is always passable. But he has no flair or knowledge of trends. I intend to educate you in his place." A bemused nod was the only reply.

"Let's go then!" And without bothering lingering for another answer, he rose, pausing at the door, carefully not seeing as Arianna looked to her father for reassurance, receiving a brief pat upon the head, which was about level with the seated man's. Then she trotted away.

"A respectable selection - not bad at all in fact. No skirts though. Is that due to you or Severus?"

"M-me... I don't..."

"It hardly matters. Lots of girls prefer not to wear skirts," his words were dismissive, a veiled promise that, no, he wasn't reprimanding or judging her. He went on,

"The colour choices are good. And its brilliant that you get Muggle clothing as well as Wizarding. What I wouldn't give for a pair of jeans..." he sighed wistfully. Then abruptly grinned.

"Let's start with something smart-casual, hmm? Try this jacket, those black jeans next to you and this blue top. Oh, and the blue... Converse? Yes, those."

And so it went for nearly two hours: Draco dictated what to wear and Arianna went along with it. Every single outfit worked together, often emphasising certain attributes of her own - her slim figure, her green eyes, her long hair, anything the teen could twist into a positive.

As he worked and she obeyed, they chatted. Draco told her about all manner of interesting Pureblood customs and random magical trivia - much of which neither she nor Harry Potter knew. And in turn, she told him about some of the potions she'd been brewing with Severus, and Muggle dishes that she could make and really liked. It was an amicable, pleasant few hours. And it did wonders for their bonding. Already there was a connection forming; already they were growing closer. In fact, when Severus called up the stairs to say that if they wanted to go flying, they'd better hurry up, the two rolled their eyes at each other. Admittedly, Arianna instantly clammed up, alarmed at her own audacity, but when Draco just chuckled, she relaxed part-way again. And so, collecting their brooms on the way, they headed downstairs to Severus.

Having shrunk their brooms to fit in the children's pockets, the Potions Master led their trio to an isolated area of the local wilderness. One where it was safe to fly.

"Do you two intend to practice with a snitch? Or just fly?" 

"You haven't flown all that much yet, have you Arianna? So shall we just get a few manoeuvres in, and maybe a Seeker's match later?" She nodded in reply, eyes bright, broom clutched in a white-knuckled grip. The girl was positively vibrating with excitement. Draco grinned at her,

"Let's go then!"

Ten minutes later, the teen was hovering, mouth hanging open in the most undignified manner.

"Severus said... but _Merlin_."

Arianna was twirling, looping, diving. Aerial acrobatics was an understatement; every movement was grace, every inclination balance and poise.

She was the best flier he'd ever seen. Ever.

A slight, light frame lent itself well to nimble, delicate manoeuvres and allowed her to accelerate ridiculously quickly. Hair whipped around her, at times blinding her, at others streaming like a pennant behind her. As she darted around the sky - somewhere in between a hummingbird and an eagle, surely - she traced invisible patterns, followed unknown breezes, ascended and descended both, randomly. And Draco was in awe. Surely she'd be an even better Seeker than Potter or himself. Well, she'd undoubtedly make a good Chaser if she so wished, but no, he could see, in her every muscle, that she was a Seeker. Arianna could have - should have - been born on a broom.

"I don't really have much to teach you, not with that kind of natural ability," he stated a good 'nother ten minutes on, when they had both landed by Severus. She blushed further at the praise, unguardedly beaming and apple-cheeked already from the rush of flying freely. "Though we are going to have to do something with your hair," Severus tutted, scrutinising the wild tangles.

As he stepped behind her, already beginning to card his hands through it, he debated what might actually keep it out of her face whilst flying. A ponytail wouldn't do. And there was physically too much hair to put it all back in a single bun. A braid perhaps? But her fringe... No, it too looked to be long enough. Yes, that should do.

And so he gathered all her locks - now relatively knot-free - in three separate sections and began to simply weave them together in a standard plait. He was vaguely aware of her closed-eyed bliss, head naturally tilting back to reach just a little more of his comforting contact. He was vaguely aware of Draco watching their interaction, scrutinising and reconciling that with - most likely - his own relationship and knowledge of Severus.

It was probably a difficult pair of images to marry up into one man.

But, the Potions Master had always been a complicated character to say the least.


	9. That Holds You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity, basically.
> 
> By the way, if the chapter titles are confusing, that's probably because the last few form a sentence together. Enjoy!

Draco looked absolutely horrified.

"You are genuinely asking if I want to work in the garden? With dirt and plants and bugs and dirt and things?"

"You said dirt twice Draco," Severus sighed, eliciting a small smile from the youngest in the room.

"You don't seem to understand Severus. It's _dirty._"

"Are you aware of Herbology lessons?"

"Yes, but those are mandatory. This is not."

"No it isn't. And if you didn't wish to participate you merely needed to say so. A short sentence would've sufficed." And now the girl was giggling quietly, hands muffling the sounds of mirth.

"Severus..." he whined.

"What are you whining about Draco? You just said you didn't wish to participate. Shall we go Arianna?" And as the man turned towards the door, he was paused by,

"Wait! Ugh, what am I going to do with you two? You'll be the death of me. And my reputation," he muttered, glaring at the table. Finally he sighed, smiled with evident exasperation and shook his head,  
"I'll come, I'll come. Just give me gloves. And let me change first."

Twenty minutes later, Severus was crouched next to a raised bed. His nimble fingers were rooting out weeds from amongst his Dittany sprouts. At another bed to his left, Draco was gingerly tugging at shallots. It was obvious that he was attempting to avoid even touching the soil they were growing in. Directly opposite the man was his daughter. She, unlike the teenager, was happily uprooting weeds, tossing them into the bucket beside her and then reaching for another. There was a glaze over her eyes, the movements were automatic, but it appeared to be in a positive sense, as behind the vacant expression was a light of tranquility, of thought.

Perhaps the gardening was to be like cooking: a soothing, therapeutic task that would do her the world of good.

Well, Severus certainly hoped so anyway.

And so the three worked in quiet. The occasional rumble of a car and twittering of birds interlaced the peace, accompanied with the odd _squeal _from Draco as - horror of horrors - dirt touched his bare wrists or fell on his feet. It was quite some time before he stopped, gingerly removed his soiled gloves and began to stand, arching his back into the movement with a slight groan.  
"Time for lunch do you think?"

At his words, Severus and Arianna too stopped. Then, glancing at his watch, the man nodded.  
"Draco, help me get the buckets. Arianna, go ahead. Anything's fine." The children complied, Draco putting his gloves back on to touch the bucket.

By the time the weeds were on top of the compost heap in the corner of the garden and the onions by the back door, the girl was already half way through making sandwiches for the trio, Severus' on his placemat.

"Thank you child," he intoned before he dug in.

"You're welcome," came the soft reply, even as she gave Draco his portion. Moments later she joined them at the table, picking at her bread and butter. Finishing up his own two lettuce, tomato and ham sandwiches, he prompted her,  
"Child," with a slight warning to his tone. She just nodded, moving onto the salad on the other half of her plate. Sometimes - okay, regularly - her hesitance to eat worried the man. She was slim and petite enough already. And nutrition potions could only do so much.

Returning to their work, the three were now tending carefully to potions ingredients.  
Picking Moly and Dittany. De-heading the Aconite to allow for fresh blooms. Ridding the Valerian of bugs and trailing more pesticide potion around the beds in a bid to ensure they wouldn't return.

Even Draco appeared to enjoy this - every one of them had a vast appreciation for and interest in potions ingredients. And this time, they laboured not in quiet but with great long debates. Arguing and theorising over recipes and reactions; going over the nuances of anti-bases and the intricacies of stirring patterns.

It was a delightful few hours, halted only when the wind began to pick up a chill and the clouds shadowed over the sky in a premature twilight. At this point, their gatherings were taken into the 'shed' and tools returned to their homes.

But, just as Draco turned to head back into the house, he slipped a little, barely catching himself on a raised plant bed. And consequently covered his otherwise spotless hands in mud.

"Merlin's-!"

"I don't believe you would like to finish that sentence, would you Draco?"

"Yes I wou- No, I wouldn't. But _Sev," _ he whinged, tone pleading and almost teary,

"I got _dirty._ It's mud!" In the background, Arianna was giggling softly, eyes tracking her brother as he moved to stand up, holding his hands as far away form himself as physically possible.

"Yes, yes. A little mud shan't harm you. I'll open the back door for you so you can clean them off at the sink. Come along." But at Draco's still thoroughly horrified expression, the girl couldn't help but laugh all the louder.

Well, until a _splat_ of dirt decorated her front.

"Dray! Why did you-"

"You shouldn't have laughed," he retorted, looking rather offended and imperious simultaneously. Only a Malfoy.

"Still. You didn't have to be mean." And with her words, Arianna scooped up her own handful of dirt from the only empty patch and flung it at the teenager. With an indignant squeal, he dodged to the side.

And the game was on.

Only a few minutes later, two mucky teenagers and one frowning man traipsed into the kitchen.

"Arianna, go shower first. You will not be catching a cold. Draco, get the worst of it off in here. You may shower after her."

Once Arianna would have flinched at the harsh, commanding tone and scurried to obey. But now she sneaked a grin with Draco before heading upstairs. The mirth-filled light in her father's eyes was all too indicative of his true view of their impromptu fun.

Plus Draco was still complaining about the _dirt_.

Arianna was just taking off her apron from cooking the next day's breakfast when the owl arrived.

It was recognisably a Hogwarts owl, and it bore two letters. One addressed to a _Draco L. Malfoy, Draco's Room, Number 27, Spinner's End_. The second addressed to an _Arianna K. Snape, Arianna's Room, Number 27, Spinner's End._ Discarding her apron, Arianna called up the stairs,

"Dad! Draco, Draco! Our letters have come! Our Hogwarts letters!" At her first shout, they both rocketed out of their rooms, Draco only half-wearing his shirt. As she finished her brief report, they calmed, the younger beginning to chuckle at her evident exuberance. 

"Goodness Arianna, you nearly gave me heart failure!" Severus complained, though his tone was light. For a moment her expression darkened, clearly worrying, but then brightened up again. It was too exciting not too. A Hogwarts letter had actually come! She would actually get to re-do Hogwarts!

"We'll be down in a sec!" Draco called, returning to his room to finish getting dressed. With a last glance at Arianna, Severus followed suit. He still had his pyjama bottoms on after all.

Not even five minutes later they were sat around the table, tucking into beakfast - today was scrambled eggs, mushrooms and bacon on toast, though Arianna ate like a bird still, and skipped out on bacon and toast entirely.

"So what books do the pair of you need?" Draco read out his list, then Arianna, leaving Severus with a thoughtful expression.

"Shall we go tomorrow then? I have some potions to finish today."

"Can I help?"

"Of course. Draco?"

"No, thanks. I've got a book to finish. And I need to sort my trunk out." Severus nodded his acknowledgement.

"So what are we making?"

"I am making skele-grow. You're making a sleeping draught - Hyonos' Vapour - if that's alright. I'll give you my notes for it and you can ask for help if you need it."

"Course." And they were set for the day. Although...

"Dad, do I have to go on the train? I don't think..." Seeing the expression of impending panic on Arianna's face, Severus rushed to reassure- sorry - quickly set her to rights.

"No. You don't have to. As a professor, I have the choice to bring you with me when I myself go. It would also help the other teachers get... accustomed to you, and your place in my life. Only Albus knows anything. And that's just that I've had urgent family matters to attend to. Although he's undoubtedly gossiped even that much to the rest of the faculty."

"...please."

"Very well," then, seeing she'd eaten all she was going to, he went on,  
"Why don't you get changed into something short sleeved? Saves pushing them up constantly. We'll wash up." With a small smile of acquiescence, the girl left the table, leaving her crockery by the sink for them.

Nearly an hour later, Arianna was slicing up asphodel in preparation for brewing Hypnos' Vapour. Boiling away beside her was a special smoke cauldron. Designed specifically for creating vaporous potions, it was not open-topped, but a little like a lantern, with a single hatch half way up the side for the ingredients and a fixed stirrer attached to the inside of the 'lid' for stirring. It was somewhat bizarre to look at, but it functioned for purpose.

At the work bench opposite her, Severus was making skele-grow. He was only four of seventeen ingredients in, but it already reeked. Arianna still had negative memories of that potion though, which likely didn't help.

Turning her thoughts back to her own concoction, she began to add the stalks of the lily plant, just as her father's notes dictated. In an out-dated potions text, she had read only a few days ago that they were meant to be added at the end of the brewing, yet here she was, adding them second. The Potions Master really was a genius. And she was slowly becoming determined to surpass him. Potions theory enraptured her, and the brewing itself was already held fast in her heart and mind as beloved. It had only taken a few weeks to happen.

Then again, it had only taken a week or so for Severus to truly become her father, so mabe she was just going one massive period of 'lets throw my entire life out the window and start more or less afresh'. It felt like that anyway.

Either way, it was definitely for the better.

"Alright?"

"Yes. You?" she replied, eyes flicking briefly to her father before continuing her stirring. As he began to reply, she switched directions to widdershins, her count still going steadily in her head.

"Yes." Their short exchange ended as abruptly as it began, but they were periodical - every twenty five minutes it was the exact same words. It was... companiable. But required little enough interaction that regardless of difficulty, they could both continue their work. After all, they were both intent upon the projects in front of them, with little tearing that concentration away from it.

Well, that being said...

"Severus! Severus, my boy, are you here?"

"Oh Fu-! ...fudge..."

"Severus?" was once more called, as the laboratory door opened, revealing twinkling blue eyes and a long silver beard.

"Not now Albus. We'll be up momentarily."

"We? Ah, who's this?"

"I-"

"Momentarily Albus," Severus cut in, waving his wand at first the vapour cauldron, then his own. Hopefully they wouldn't need the stastis spells for too long. Even if they were called 'stastis' charms, they could still interfere with more delicately constituted potions, these two included.

As the old man retreated, an obviously manufactured smile upon his wizened face, the Potions Master turned to his daughter, urgency evident. With another slash of his wand, his strongest silencing spells were set up.

"Arianna, child, we must keep the truth from him. I know you don't trust him either - don't look like that, it's good - so you must do as I tell you. Stick to the story, and no matter what, do not meet his eyes. Albus is a Legilimens, you've read about them, yes? Good. Now, don't worry. You're mine. Nothing - not even he - will change that. Okay?" And upon receiving her fearful but determined nod, he spun on his heel, wand now dismantling his silencing spells.

"Come child." So she followed.

"So good to see you Severus. Is young Mr.Malfoy here this holiday? And who is this?"

"Yes, he is in his room. And this is Arianna, my daughter." The three had settled in library, with the girl curled in the armchair furthest from the headmaster, who occpuied the two-seater. Severus was as elegant and poised as ever. But both of the room's other occupants could see the fiery, steely, protective light in his eyes. It warmed the child's heart. And left Dumbledore chuckling heartily,

"Goodness, my boy, how come you never informed me of this? So wonderful to meet you dear child. I hope Severus has been taking good care of you, yes?" She nodded warily in reply, stuttering out a,

"A-and you, Headm-master."

"So how come you are here? I assume this is a new development?" 

Once more, Severus took over answering for the both of them,

"Arianna's mother was someone I knew a good few years ago, but we quickly grew apart upon her discovery of my magic. I was not aware until a short time ago that she had been left with child. Who she did not treat well. So, when Arianna discovered who I was, she contacted me, and I took her away. She is now offficially mine."

"Ah, I see, I see. It is simply marvelous that you have found each other. Am I also to assume Arianna will be joining Hogwarts in a few years?"

"This year Albus." The glare that accompanied the few words was at best frosty, at worst damning to hell.

"Of course, of course. I shall look forward to seeing you again child, Severus, but I must go now."

"Oh? Was there not a reason for your visit?" The snide, probing question subtly told of the Potions Master's awareness of the old coot's decpetions. And that he wouldn't be fooled by them.

"Really, dear child, can I not visit you for purely selfish social reasons?"

"If you must," was the stiff, curt reply. 

Yet again, Dumbledore laughed deeply, stepping to the floo, and disappeared in a dramatic flare of green.

"Good riddance." This time Arianna laughed, albeit a nervous one.

"Well that went about as well as it was going to." Sensing that her father was rather close to sinking deep into heavy thoughts of future possibilities and plans to account for such happenings, Arianna asked,

"Potions?" standing up slowly from her plush seat.

"Yes, potions," came the reply, with a lip-quirk that could perhaps of been a dry, weary smile.

With that, they returned once more to their brewing.

"Are we going to eat dinner tonight?"

For the second time that day, a voice floating down the stairs interrupted the father and daughter pair. At least this time they weren't brewing, but embroiled deeply within a debate over an experimental version of 4th Humour Expellent they were intending to make the next day.

"Oi, you two, I'm hungry! Are we eating or not?" And now Draco was stomping his way down the stairs, looking exasperated, though unsurprised. It was now the third time this had happened since he'd arrived. Honestly!

"-but if we add English Oak shavings instead of Red Oak, wouldn't that tip it too far into acidity? Oh! Unless we then used six kneazle whiskers. And-"

"five drops of rat blood!" they finished triumphantly, speaking in tandem.

"You two!" At the shout, Arianna cowered towards her father, both turning to Draco in similar synchronicity.

"I apologise, Draco, what was it?" Sighing, but not angrily, the teen replied,

"Its dinnertime. Past it, actually. Its nearly eight."

"Again, my aplogies. We were discussing-" "Potions, yes, yes. You know I have much more passion for it than most, but you two are beyond even I."

"I suppose we are," Severus smirked, Arianna grinning in return. There was little which could have pleased her more to hear, quite frankly.


	10. Preparing For The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Back-To-School shopping for our lovely family.

Severus had just finished the final mouthful of tinned tomatoes on toast when he spoke up to the table at large,  
"Shall we get everything for school today? It should be early enough that the majority are not yet going to be shopping for the like." Upon receiving two nods - one markedly more enthusiastic than the other - he turned his attention to his cup of Earl Grey. The distinct, bitter scent of coffee was wafting over from Arianna's place to his left and he resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. Disgusting, bitter stuff. But it seemed to soothe her nerves better than tea, so he allowed it. And she enjoyed it. Though that fact was, of course, completely irrelevant.

"Is there- Could we-?" The girl stumbled over the words, cutting herself off.

"I can only say no," came the reassurance, spoken quietly into a half-empty cup. A deep breath preceded,

"May we look in the attic for some things? I- I'd like that."

"Hm. Not for robes, but perhaps other items." Severus remembered the harsh treatment originating from second-hand robes. It was an unpleasantness he would nary wish upon any child, let alone Arianna. He received a now much more excited grin in reply.

And so, ten minutes later, Severus was once more ascending the ladder into his dusty attic. Draco had not deigned to join them, choosing instead to check through what he needed to restock for his stationary and potions ingredients.  
So that left the Potions Master and his daughter to root around through the dusty belongings, trying to find some hidden treasures.

"Dad? Were these your mum's?" The words were hesitant, soft, as though she was unsure of if they would hurt him.

"They were," he replied, careful to keep his tone on the warm side of neutral,

"Do you like them?"

"I- Yes." She nodded emphatically, hair gliding across her cheeks with the movement. Considering the 90s peaked cap and traditional striped scarf, Severus found himself gesturing his consent before even really considering it. The dull blue-green and grey stripes would compliment her pale skin and dark eyes without blending in with her hair. Draco would surely approve once he saw them.

"They are yours. Why don't you leave them by the hatch for now? We can collect them on the way down."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course," he replied easily, turning back to his own area of the attic. Who'd known there was this much utter tat up there?

Another half hour later, Severus straightened, almost brandishing an old but well-cared-for wand holster.

"Arianna." At his single word, she turned and headed over to him, quirking an eyebrow before seeming to realise what expression she was pulling and rearranging her face into something more neutral. He fought the urge to sigh. At least she hadn't tried to apologise.

"No wizard or witch should be without a wand holster - it is only practical," the Potions Master began, proffering the one he held, "If you desire, I shall purchase a new one, but there is this one if you wish it so."

With reverent hands, she took the sheath, one thumb stroking along its length with a tenderness she normally reserved for potions ingredients and books.

"It was once mine, but I was given one better suited to me when I graduated. It may be just right for you though." She smiled a small, sweet smile and nodded once again,

"I like it. It's beautiful." And she really did look upon the supple leather as though it was something far, far more precious than what most would consider it.

"Put it with your hat and scarf, yes? We're nearly finished anyhow."

Only twenty minutes later, Severus was closing the attic trap door behind them. On the floor at Arianna's feet was a trunk. Of standard shape and a somewhat smaller then standard size, it was covered in silver and bronze dragonskin, dulled and scuffed with age. But she had been enamoured, so Severus had promised to change the charm on the initials to make them her own.

Having heard them in the hallway, Draco poked his head out of his bedroom door.

"Nice trunk! Got anything in it?"

The girl whirled to face him, already nodding enthusiastically.

"Mmhmm. There's a wand holster, a hat and a scarf. And a few more books we found!"

"Sounds good. Mind if I have a look?" Before she could reply, her father interjected,

"Why don't you take into your room? I'm sure Draco will help you with how the trunk works." In answer, the teen picked the case up, already headed just down the hallway. He ignored the quiet,

"Thank you Dad," and,

"Nonsense, child," exchanged behind him. Though they did a bring a grin to his face. Severus had needed something positive to focus on for years. And apparently he'd found it in his daughter.

After they'd eaten a hearty lunch of vegetable soup and thick, crusty, warm bread that had just finished baking, the trio were ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. Severus had donned his teaching robes, though he had observed the girl's reaction to them carefully. Once he'd assured himself she would be fine, he'd turned his attention to the children's own attires. Draco, as per usual, was elegantly turned out, in impeccable black robes with baby blue silk trims that accented his eyes. And Arianna's outfit had the same flair to it - one of the teen's concoctions no doubt. A third set of black robes, these with embroidered ivy vines down the arms, spiralling around the wrist in beautiful, almost Celtic patterns. Again, it was an ensemble that brought out her eyes.

Scrutiny over and expectations met, Severus gestured to the fireplace.

"I shall go first if you don't mind. The Leaky Cauldron is our destination, alright? Draco, come through last." Receiving affirmatives, the Potions Master pinched up some Floo powder and was swept away by the flames moments later. With only the slightest tremble to her fingers, his daughter followed, with the Malfoy heir mere moments after.

"Come now you two, we'll go shopping for robes first." The three were gathered at a quieter edge of the room, and Severus offered a hand to the girl before setting off. And no, he did not shorten his stride for their younger legs. Don't be absurd.

Either way, it took only a minute for them to reach Madame Malkin's. The crowds had a habit of scarpering out of the imposing teacher's path, ushering children and pushing along trunks in front of them. Few however bothered to take note of the petite girl travelling in his wake, clutching his hand, nearly tripping up on his robes - if she took one step to the right she would be entangled, hopelessly so. Nor did they take notice of the platinum blond who too trailed after him.

Madame Malkin did, of course, pay them some attention; in fact, she bustled over to them the moment they entered her premises.

"Welcome, welcome. Hogwarts robes by any chance? Hm? And any more teaching robes for you Mister Snape? We both know those potions of yours wreak havoc with them!" At the almost admonishing tone to her voice, Draco smothered a snort of amusement, but any noise he might have made was easily overridden by his godfather's words.

"Standard Hogwarts robes - both winter and summer - for my daughter please Madame. I have her Muggle sizes and typical robe sizes here for you, so there is no need for any measuring today. And Mr. Malfoy and myself are both fine."

"Of course, of course. Anything else?" If she was put-out by part of her job being announced unnecessary, she didn't show it.

"No thank you. That shall be all."

With that, the woman set about collecting up sets of ready-made robes, occasionally consulting the parchment Severus had given her.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed as she set them upon the counter with a pleased huff,

"Any charms? Growth? Wear-and-tear?"

Pausing for a moment in thought, the man nodded.

"Growth, the same level of Potions Protection I have, Anti-stain and Wear-and-tear charms please."

"Alright then." With only a few waves of her wand, Madame Malkin had applied the enchantments and rung it all up on the till.

"That'll be nineteen Galleons."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Thank you," Arianna piped up, clearly shy but determined to make a good impression on anyone that met her as the Potion Master's daughter.

"Of course dearie. Have a good day!" And with that they were finished with buying clothes and could now move on to the far preferable stationary shops.

And with that they were finished with buying clothes and could now move on to the far preferable stationary shops.

"Ten wells of red ink please. Five of black. Two green. And whatever these two ask for." Draco immediately jumped in, knowing both what he needed and that Arianna would need a chance to think.

"Eight black wells. And a green and a navy."

"Um- Eight wells of black, three of green... and, um, one purple please."

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yes thank you. This should be enough." And Severus handed over a surprisingly small handful of Sickles, one for every two pots.

In the other half of the same shop were quills, but when Arianna went to pick up the first set of cheap quills, her father stayed her hand.

"Pick some practical ones that you like the look of, child. Remember that money is no factor so long as you look after what you already have. Alright?" His gentle fingers only left her wrist once she'd nodded in understanding.

And whilst it did take several minutes - nearly quarter of an hour in fact - she did finally settle on a half-and-half set. Half the quills were glossy raven feathers, gleaming with green and blue and purple in the light; the other portion a series of downy specimens, pale grey and tipped in bright red. The label declared them from a Mist Dove. A seemingly innocent creature that actually ambushed its prey in fogs and mists, ripping them into easily-digestable shreds. The girl recognised their claws as being used, interestingly, in both glamour and truth potions. An intriguing bird to be sure.

Anyway, once they'd purchased quills and then parchment, they moved onto the bookshops.

"Child, I don't particularly wish to limit you, but the apothecary will shut sooner or later, so you have twenty minutes and five books for each shop."

"Yessir!" she crowed, eyes bright and fingers virtually twitching in anticipation. Severus could feel them flexing within his grasp.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold she was gone, scanning through the shelves. And despite quite some effort, the man couldn't keep track of even her footsteps as she ghosted amongst the stacks, let alone actually see her. No, of course that didn't send a shiver of worry down his spine.

But at exactly nineteen minutes by his count, Arianna returned, five precious cargoes clasped in her arms.

"Nineteen minutes, five books."

"Well done. I believe that Draco is currently purchasing a book of his own. Tell me what you've chosen as we pay."

"Okay. I got another about goblins, this one on their folklore, and a history of rituals. This really thick one is a second volume of my household charms book. The last two are both potions volumes: _An Index of Incredible Inks _and _The Young Potions Master's Guide to Getting Your Galleons_. The latter focuses more on the economic aspects of potions, and it's got a few conversion tables, ingredient lists and the like, so it's convenient if nothing else."

"Hm. Certainly an interesting array." The trio had now finished paying, and were headed a little way down the alley for the second bookshop.

"The same again." Arianna didn't even bother replying this time, merely moving off into the shadowed depths of the shop.

Yet again, at the nineteen minute mark, his daughter returned with a small stack of books and immediately rattled off,  
"_Hexes: Tickling to Blood-Boiling. _A wizarding politics that might be a bit dry, but still good to know. Two novels, one about a Muggle that looks like it's really funny! And _Wizarding Schools of the World. _Just in case really." She confided the last statement in a whisper that even Severus could barely make out. He gave an approving nod in reply. Well, at least she was forward-thinking. Like a true Slytherin and Snape alike.

In the last book shop of the day, Flourish and Blotts, Severus too joined the children in searching for a tome. It didn't take him long, only seconds in fact, as he knew exactly what he was looking for and where to find it. The newest edition of _Most Potente Potions_ for their library. Every decade, a new one was published, though Phineas Bourne had now died. And this one would contain over a dozen of his own creations. Including two that would also be credited to Arianna and a third that Draco too shared acclaim for. Whilst they'd only sent them to the publishers within the last month or so, with magic, the recipes were easy to add in. And seeing his name there, beside his daughter's, brought an unmistakable, undeniable pride and warmth to glow in Severus' chest. One he'd felt an alarmingly large number of times over recent weeks, though just then it was stronger than ever.

After he had stood for a minute, rooted to the spot with emotions, the man shook himself and headed over to an alcove near the counter where he had a clear view of the entrance and back room. Old habits died hard. Though saying that, it didn't take long for Draco to find whatever he was looking for and pay, sufficiently distracting the Potions Master.

"What have you got there Draco?"

"Oh, Severus. Just a more developed text on Occlumency."

And then something blindingly obvious struck Severus. Albus was a Legilimens. And Arianna was no Occlumens. Well, at least not yet. Silently, he vowed to teach her as soon as they had the opportunity. For now, they would simply have to be cautious.

A little over ten minutes later, Arianna approached the counter where they waited, once again laden down with books.

"I chose another potions book: _Advanced Cauldrons and Cutting_. Something fascinating about the anatomy of magical creatures. Another on magical creature rights and classifications: _The Ethics and Morals of Magical Creature Laws_. _The Truly Magical Art_ and a text on warding, which incorporates more about symbols such as runes."

"No novels this time?"

"No, the Muggle ones are better most of the time. And I'd rather learn more anyway."

"Very well. Give them to the cashier please." The girl did so, replying with a,

"Thank you Dad."

"You're welcome child," he returned, handing over the appropriate coinage.

"It's getting late, so shall we leave the apothecary for another day?" Severus asked as they began to walk out of the shop.

Upon seeing the twilight already descending, his two young companions hastily agreed. Gripping his daughter's hand and godson's shoulder, he Apparated them home. It had been a long day.  
  
  
  



	11. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain things are revealed to a particular Dragon.

Draco found himself inexplicably nervous as he sat down to breakfast one morning. It was his favourite: waffles with fruit and fresh whipped cream. That only get his heckles up. Not to mention that there was a distinct tension to the room. Arianna's hands trembled as she finished off the cooking. Severus was stiff - every movement measured, calculated. Both of them looked as though they'd had little sleep an d- at least in the girl's case - a good cry or two.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, surprisingly tentative. Two head simultaneously turned to him; Draco could almost feel the whiplash.

"Ah, yes. A rough night," hardly a lie, "Would you join us in the library after breakfast?" Severus went on.

"Of course." But if anything, the tension in the room only increased now - laced with apprehension, expectation. And Draco didn't miss Severus' reassuring head-pat for Arianna as the man stood to retrieve the nutrition potion she'd yet again forgotten.

"Silly girl," he admonished fondly as he retook his seat. The words lessened her shaking to the occasional quiver. Though Draco still found himself concerned over her.

Half an hour later, the three were once more settling down, this time in the library.

"Draco. Will you swear that what we tell you now will never go beyond this room and its inhabitants, regardless of your opinion or reaction?"

"Uh..." Way to jump straight to the serious heart of the matter Severus,

"Yes."

"Upon your magic?" After a moment's confused, open-mouthed hesitation, the teen nodded firmly, proceeding to swear so without second thought or regret.

"Arianna wasn't originally my daughter. She was born as Harry Potter, later the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I- What- How-" Draco couldn't finish the questions. His chest twinged painfully and his mind spun. Looking mildly terrified, the girl interjected,

"I-I accidentally used Wish Magic. The Magics gave me... _me_ and Dad."

"But Potter's spoilt rotten at home! He's arrogant and foolish and stupid and famous! Why would he- _you_ Wish for anything?!" Draco sneered, something like feaer flaring to ugly life in his chest.

"No! N-no... U-u-uncle, my relatives, they- they _did _a-abuse me. U-uncle," tears streamed down her cheeks as she curled up, voice muffled in her knees and trembling hands clutching at her hair and ankle respectively,

"U-uncle _raped _ me and I couldn't- I just- just couldn't. So I Wished so, so hard..." She broke down in harsh sobs, but Draco could still hear the,

"I-I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave, please, sorry, sorry, don't..." the words dissolved into shaking shoulders and rocking backwards and forwards in her chair.

At this collapse Severus stood , pulled her up into his arms, before sitting down again, holding her still in his lap, re-lacing her painful grip to his shirt. Over the top of her head, he met Draco's gaze. There was worry, an apology and protective determination all warring in those dark eyes. All together, a warning.

"Dragon. Over the last few weeks you have become an older brother to Arianna. Do not ruin that over petty differences with a child that no longer exists. And Potter was never quite the brat we believed him to be. Little more than ignorant, misinterpreted and held to... unfair expectations."

There was a prolonged moment of silence. Then Draco exploded,

"Why?! Why are you defending him-her- it?! You hate Potter! I hate Potter! Yet you're comforting it! It's a- a freak!" he screamed, just catching the full-body flinch and consequent, temporary silence of the child as he stormed out, up to his room.

"Draco!" He could hear ever-louder sobs from the girl who normally cried with no noise. Guilt already gnawed at his guts.

Nearly half an hour later he heard Severus' heavier-than-usual footsteps followed by Arianna's door opening and closing softly. Maybe she'd cried herself to sleep. Or gotten a migraine - was she in pain? She might just need comforti- NO! No, they'd lied to him. Made him care for... it. Treat it like he would a little sister, not the freak it was.

With his thoughts getting angrier by the moment, Draco stood, intending to have it out with his godfather. And just as he stepped out into the hallway, Severus did the same, two doors down. With a glance back at his daughter's room, he indicated downstairs. Draco grudgingly acquiesced, fighting back his anger for the few moments-

"How?! How could you lie to me so, deceive me? Make me care about a bloody freak! I can understand _it_ lying, it was only following _your_ example! But how can you trust it to do so?!" The teen was panting, his fury depleted somewhat by the outburst.

"Draco, Arianna is not a freak - _never_ use that word in this house! Have you not- No, I suppose you haven't seen the scar, she is careful to keep it covered up," he sighed, "Draco, I'm disappointed in you. Incredibly so. We trusted you with this secret; I gave Arianna a choice to tell you, or not, and she trusted - loved - you enough to reveal her past. Your reaction was not warranted. Far from it! We were prepared for displeasure, but not this ridiculous hatred... You hurt her Dragon, you really, truly hurt her," his voice had softened, taking on an almost teary tone with the last statement, before steeling once more, gaining an edge. A sharp one,

"Her _relatives_ called her Freak, Boy. They worked her like a House Elf - worse, surely - beat her and that whale of an uncle bloody _raped_ her! And the hell of Hogwarts only added to it - _we_ only added to it!" he yelled in a rare show of true, intense anger. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned on his heel -unfortunately a jumper and jeans didn't possess quite the same flair as billowing robes - and stalked, pacing, up and down the hallway.

Caught in the throes of their argument, neither noticed the small, hunched figure head back to her room from the top of the stairs.

"Severus... Was she actually r-r...?" He choked on the last word, trailing off.

"...Yes, Dragon, she was."

"And Hogwarts, us?"

"Did you never notice? Gryffindors, us - everyone turned against the child. Although the Hufflepuff first-year did seem grateful. But no, the entirety of the school hated the child - is it any wonder she would wish not to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?"

"No, it isn't." The words were softly-spoken. Remorse was obvious. And Severus swept away, into the library, leaving Draco to retreat to his room, caught deep within his thoughts.  
  
  
  


Several hours later, Severus poked his head into Arianna's dark room, on the way to his own bed. She was curled up under the covers, back to him. Even in shadows, he could vaguely make out the tangles in her hair and smell the slight hint of salt that still lingered. Poor, sweet child. But at least Draco seemed prepared to make amends now.  
  
  


"Stop right there Arianna! Where are you going?"

Draco was at the top of the stairs, making his way down. Flashing grey eyes were fixed upon Arianna's slim form, one hand reaching out to the front door. She spun around as he spoke, flinching terribly at the sight of him.

"I said, where the _hell_ are you going? Its two in the morning!" he whispered, tone furious. Flinching away, she backed up towards the door. She had no bags with her, but was clearly dressed for the outdoors, shoes and a coat on. Dried tears shimmered faintly in the moonlight.

"What are you doing? Leaving?"

"I- I should never have Wished. I ruined your life... D-Dad's life... You were arguing earlier, b-b-because of _me_... I shouldn't've..." Draco had reached the bottom of the stairs now and stood, hands on hips, gaze locking her into trembling place.

"Oh hush. It wasn't you but him not telling me. And we've sorted that now. Don't be arrogant."

"I- I... I'm sorry... I should- should be going..."

"Don't you dare! I still have a question for you!" At the viciously spat words, likely meant much less violently, Arianna cowered away pathetically, beginning to cry silent sobs in her distress. 

Trying hard to ignore all of that, the teen got out a markedly softer,

"How? How can you trust Severus? Or me? Just... How?"

Arianna didn't answer for a long moment, tears falling all the faster, before hiccoughing out,  
"Because I wished for someone who could love me... He does. And he taught me potions and I don't have to work and he gave me his books and new ones and wakes me up from nightmares and painted my room with me and enjoys my food and would never hit me and, and... He's my Dad.  
It's the same with you. Well, sort of. Dad trusts you, so I tried. And it was... It was worth it 'cause you enjoyed my food too and picked out outfits for me and you gave me books as well and you felt so bad for scaring me and you're so protective just like a big brother's 'posed to be.  
I- I love you both so much Dray, b-but 'cause of m-me you're both s-so unh-happy with ea-ea-each other..." 

Now her every breath was hitching, heaving with sobs. In comparison to her being distraught, he looked devastated. And guilt-ridden.

"Oh come here Kit-Kat. I'm so sorry," he murmured, arms opening wide, inviting, promising.

Weeping even louder now, she threw herself at him. But he remained steady, hugging her tight, managing not to fall backwards onto the stairs. Not even a minute later, a taller, darker figure made its way down to them and, without a word, stepped around, behind the girl, wrapping them both in his own long, strong arms.

"I love you both Kitty-Kat, and wouldn't want you to leave for the world. Never. This is your home and I - we - are your family." Neither Draco nor Arianna replied, only falling deeper into each other's embraces. Nor was she the only one crying.  
  



	12. Ready? Here we go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their family is strong but now the school year is upon them once more.

  
  
"Hey Kit-Kat."

Arianna was curled up in her normal armchair, a slim hardback of Muggle tales mere inches from her face. Her hair was down, pooling on the arm and seat of the chair; it shifted as she looked up inquisitively at her brother's approach.

"Dray?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" Receiving a nod in reply, the teen moved to perch on the sofa opposite her, a little hesitant. Seeing his nerves only triggered the girl's.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about last year and... explain something. Nobody but the teachers really knew what happened with the whole 'Heir' debacle. And I never really wanted to know, so..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh..."

"You don't have to! I can ask Severus if you want! And I don't really need to know, but, well, I wanted to."

"No, it's okay. Um... Well, there was this diary. It contained part of Voldemort and it possessed this first-year Hufflepuff," the girl didn't even notice her surrogate brother's eyes widening in horror; her own gaze dull in remembrance.

"Amanda Dranovil. Through her, it was calling the Basilisk, opening the Chamber of Secrets. Attacking the Muggleborns. And 'cause of me being a Parseltongue, everyone thought it was me. Even Ron and Hermione were ignoring me..." here she clearly resisted the urge to shudder or sob.

"Then on one of the days I heard the Basilisk I managed to follow its voice to Myrtle's bathroom. I started shouting in Parsletongue, trying to get it to show itself. But instead, one of the sinks disappeared into a tunnel thing and I just jumped down. I was scared and angry and I didn't even think. I followed the passageway, found Voldemort and Amanda and fought the Basilisk. Fawkes brought me the Sorting Hat which gave me Gryffindor's sword. I stabbed the Basilisk but it bit me. Fawkes healed me and I stabbed Voldemort's diary with the fang from my shoulder. Amanda was still alive and the memory was dead. Then I passed out." 

After a few seconds, the girl seemed to return to herself, looking over at Draco with something close to fear in her eyes.  
"Oh Kit-Kat. You were so brave. So very brave and so very, very foolish. Never do anything like that again, you hear!? Sev and I will simply die from worry if you do!" And then he was hugging her tightly, almost cradling her. His grip eased away her trembling. Her hands came to rest on his shoulder blades, her head in the crook of his neck. She wasn't crying, not quite, but Draco held her all the closer for it.

Neither noticed Severus step into the room and promptly freeze. For several long moments he stood there and observed. It seemed that telling the teen the truth had cemented his relationship with the girl. And Severus couldn't be more grateful for the fact. He wanted his daughter to have every ally possible as soon as possible in Hogwarts. And friends too of course. Good, reliable friends that were fully aware of each other. Not like those Weasley and Granger brats.

Shaking himself out of deeper, darker thoughts, Severus trod gently backwards until he could no longer see the pair. He would return in a half hour or so.

During that half an hour, the pair broke apart again, and Draco began to talk,

"Kit-Kat. I think I need to explain something to you. When you turned me down in Madame Malkin's, and then later on the train, I was... offended. And upset. I'd always thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would know and welcome his heritage and fame. I thought he would be someone that would want to be my friend." Seeing the horror-stricken, somewhat guilty look on the girl's face, he hurried on,

"None of which was your fault! I had preconceptions. Ones that were so, so far off the mark." He paused then, gathered his thoughts before ploughing on for the final time,

"So I just want to apologise. For assuming. For turning being upset into being a bully. And for allowing my father to push me into saying things and acting in ways I didn't really mean. I'm sorry Arianna. I really am."

But Arianna merely smiled faintly and shook her head,

"Its okay Dray. It was my fault too."

"Even, then?"

"Even," she confirmed, tucking her hair behind her ear in a shy motion, ducking her head. And then the two lapsed into a content silence, any lingering negativity resolved.

Indeed later returning, Severus was admittedly rather relieved to find the two reading, each comfortable on their own piece of furniture. The familiar silence hung warm and heavy, like an old fleece blanket. The man was loath to speak, to break it.  
Instead, he simply strode to the shelves and, selecting a newer item that he'd only read once, settled down himself. Arianna's attention only flickered to him a few times, and she never flinched during that time - Severus counted it as a success. The girl truly was becoming more comfortable. And Draco, of course, remained focused on the pages in front of him, quite self-assured. 

The little family spent many a morning and afternoon as such. Ensconced in quiet and printed words and the comfort of each other. There truly wasn't anything better. Not one thing. 

  
Arianna was sat in her armchair, open book in her lap, awaiting Severus' return from dropping Draco off at King's Cross. Then they were flooing to Hogwarts.  
And she had to admit she was a little scared. What if the Sorting Hat wouldn't re-sort her? Or someone found out the truth? Would she end up disappointing her Dad? Or her house might hate her? What if she didn't make any friends? Or-

"Arianna, child, what's wrong?"

Instantly her head shot up, eyes wild and wide. She hadn't even noticed his approach.

"D-dad..."

"Hmm?" He had stepped closer, instinctively begun carding a hand through her hair, sensing - and seeing - her deep unease.

"What if-"

"Arianna, what have I said about those 'what if's? What has happened is been and gone, and only you can dictate your future. And I am here to support and guide you through all of it. Yes child?" His tone mellowed at the end, becoming a voice purely comforting silk and enveloping darkness. And whilst it did not banish Arianna's worries completely, they were diminished enough to be easily, comfortably pushed aside. The girl smiled faintly up at him.

"Ready now?"

"Ready."

And with that they stepped up to the hearth together.

Mere moments later they found themselves in the staff room, where Dumbledore had insisted they arrive. Funny how that meant all the faculty would get a sneak peek at his daughter. Nosy old fool. Still, by seeing himself with Arianna first, it should erase any possible thoughts of Potter.

"Ah, Severus! And Arianna too - welcome dear child, welcome to Hogwarts."

Almost subconsciously, the girl took a half step behind the Potions Master, one hand burying itself in his robes.

"Headmaster," the man intoned, a similarly natural movement of placing his hand atop Arianna's head occurring simultaneously. Not one occupant of the room missed the reassurances.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Snape. I'm Professor Flitwick, I teach Charms." That prompted the other teachers to introduce themselves, all receiving a polite nod and a stuttered general,

"N-nice to meet y-you all. Th-thank you."

"Now then. I must show Arianna to our private quarters before assuming my duties. If you'll excuse us."

But, as he shepherded the child before him, Severus suddenly halted. Confused, Arianna hesitated, stepping back towards him.

"Come here a moment child. Your hair's a state." Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she stood close, facing the rest of the room, though she no longer focused on them.  
  


Neither did Severus as he wandlessly summoned over a quill, transfigured it, before passing it to the girl to hold, and set about fixing her long, somewhat ashy hair. A few combs of long fingers shook out the lingering ash. Nor did it take long to plait two sections of fringe, which was pulled back with the rest of the locks that otherwise obscured her face. Then he was handed back the silver pin to keep it in place.  
And whilst this entire process took perhaps only a minute, there had been utter silence the whole time. The faculty had watched the process with something akin to awe and disbelief. The Potions Master was not an openly caring or affectionate man. Yet in front of them he was braiding his daughter's hair. The changes were startling. But not unwelcome.

"So how did you come to be in Severus' care?" interrupted Minerva. The girl startled, looking slightly terrified,  
"I l-lived with Mother," and at the last word her voice quietened and she stepped backwards to press herself into the Potion Master's side, him instantly accommodating her,

"But she- um- Dad says the way she treated me was monstrous..." Here she shivered, before continuing,  
"So when I found out who Dad was, I sent him a letter. He rescued me!" And now she looked up at the man adoringly, his face softening in return.

"Ah..." Nobody quite knew what to say at that, silence falling. Any further curiosity was dampened by the ominous nature many of her words and actions possessed.

"Rather. Now, we must be going."

"Snape, Arianna!"

A girl - somewhat petite for her supposed eleven years, and undeniably slim, though already beginning to develop curves - stepped forward from the dwindling crowd of new children. Head held high and dark green eyes glowing in the candle-light, Arianna ignored the whispers and muttered jeers of those who were once her friends. She met her father's gaze with a small grin.

She was ready to negotiate. Manipulate. If need be.

_ **Well hello again Mr.Potter. Or should I say Ms. Arianna Katherine Snape? You are clearly much happier within yourself now... Still a razor mind, with no small dose of courage and loyalty both. Adept at secret-keeping and an insatiable desire to live up to your father's hopes. Hmm... I suppose - though it's most unorthodox - I should go with my original choice, yes? I presume you would like to be re-sorted to where you belong? ** _

_In Slytherin? Yes._

** _Very well then: _ **

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Instantly, in a distinctly non-Malfoy manner, Draco stood up, whooping and clapping. The rest of his- their house followed suit. It was... bizarre. The Slytherins were acting like Gryffindors!

Feeling a light blush dusting her cheeks, Arianna trotted her way down to sit next to Draco, allowing her grin to widen a little. If the rest of their house were allowing their masks to slip even a bit, then so could she.

"Congratulations Kit-Kat!"

"Draco..." she whined, feeling her blush darken,

"I told you not to call me that!" was added as she cuffed him gently about the back of the head. Blaise, Pansy, Theo and three other first-years snickered at them.

"So you two know each other then?" asked the boy sat to her other side.

"Draco's a bit like... my older brother - I'm Arianna."

"I'm Cole. Cole Marsh," offered the one who had originally asked the question.

"Lucy Grayson!"

"Technically: Odette McKailand. But its horrific, so _please_ call me Etta."

The four eleven-year-olds already had a feeling that they'd make a brilliant group of friends.

\---------------------------------------

Severus' wand

(in reply to a very clever request from Nightshade_SydneyLover - sorry it took me so long to publish Shade!)

Ash Wood: wisdom, noble sacrifice, resilient, bends instead of shattering, capable of excelling at most any type of magic, tough, practical and versatile, associated with Loki and the adder, deer, hawk and eagle, requires focus and strength.

Ebony Wood (I couldn't resist): purely powerful, good for fine craftmanship, best suited to mature practicioners, amoral, can be toxic, luxurious, of impressive appearance and reputation. non-conformist, belongs with the courageous who will not be swayed from their purpose.

Hawthorn Wood: contrary, fertility and death, love and war, a healer of the heart, tenacious protector, requires patience and tolerance, hardy, dispels negativity when it is allowed, brings hope, adept at both curses and healing, suited to those of a conflicted nature and requires talent to wield.

Core of Manticore Hair, trapped in solidified Manticore venom and a single strand of Unicorn Tail Hair:

Manticores are XXXXX-rated creatures of some sentience; resistant to most spells; highly dangerous; carniverous; human face, lion's body and a scorpion's tail and venom; deadly; known to croon gently to its victims whilst it feasts upon them.

Unicorns symbolise purity, truth, wisdom and healing; icon of magic; XXXX-rated; incredibly quick; not aggressive without provocation; worthy of respect; many unicorn parts are excellent for potions; very strong; can be a curse or a blessing.

Over all, Severus' wand is a powerful yet contrary one. Suitable for healing and goodness, yet adept with curses and darkness. Its core is primarily one of venom and volatile strength but that is contradicted, balanced, by a single strand of unicorn tail hair, indicating that beyond the hurt and bitterness, Severus is still a good man, a kind man, if only one can earn it.


	13. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts is different to at home, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing.

"Draco! Draco! Quickly! Someone get Draco!" But he was already headed Etta's way, looking bed-ruffled and panicky.

"What's wrong? Is Arianna okay?"

"No! She- Just come on!" At those words he immediately ran ahead, calling over his shoulder,  
"Get Severus now!"

"Ari? Arianna?" Then he saw her and he made even more haste, nearly tripping over a trunk.

"Kit-Kat, it's okay. Hush now Kit-Kat, hush. Your Dad'll be here any moment. Hush now." And he crouched in front of her, leant against one wall, a single hand twirling at some of her fringe. He knew his touch wasn't best received in this situation. Still tense himself, resisting panting from his mad dash, he shot the occasional wild glance at the open door. He could see the backs of her three friends there, stopping anyone entering. In front of that, Draco's own friends were shepherding everybody to bed, even the older students.

Just as another closed-mouth scream escaped Arianna, Severus swept into the room, steps evidently hurried to those who knew him, eyes even more obviously concerned to the point of fear to the very select few who had ever been admitted into his heart.

"Oh Arianna..." he muttered, moving into the corner with the two of them.

"Thank you Draco," he added, briefly laying a hand on the teen's shoulder. With a wan, worried smile, the boy stood slowly, backing away with slumped shoulders. Poor, poor Arianna, to have such a nightmare in the first night. Hopefully it would have no negative repercussions. Well, at least her friends seemed more concerned than anything else.

"Kit-Kat, child, its alright. Dad's here, I'm here, hush now. Its okay Kitty-Kat. Hush now." Continuing his reassuring murmurs, the man sat himself cross-legged in the floor in front of her, reaching one hand to her cheek, the other to its customary carding through her hair, winding its way through individual locks, almost but not quite tangling. After a few minutes, she slowly graduated into his lap, hands resuming their typical grip in his shirt - or in this case, his robes. Tears began to fall now, sobs still silent. Though, a few whimpers were beginning to be let out in place of the muffled screams. Was she even awake?

"Hush now Kit-Kat. Let me get you back into bed." And with that he scooped her up properly, cradling her close, stepping carefully over to the bed that must have been hers - judging by the silver and bronze dragon skin trunk at least.

"Arianna, child, do you think you can get changed? I'll get you some of my night clothes," he enticed, knowing that they'd comfort her somewhat. But with a faint mewling noise, she dug her face further into his chest. He'd expected as much.  
"Accio," he murmured, bypassing his wand entirely. Within a few seconds, he could hear the portrait leading to his office bang open, shutting again, before a bundle of cloth flew into the room.  
"Here Kit-Kat." But she remained in place, trembling, clinging to him. Resisting an admittedly fond sigh, he managed to - still without his wand - instantaneously swap her pyjamas for a large shirt of his own. On her, it was a baggy nightie, sleeves past her hands, respective hems showing collarbones and the bottom half of her knees. It was endearing.

"Child, your friends need to sleep. Do you want to come to my chambers? Or stay here?"  
And wasn't that the question? Arianna wanted to have her father with her, wanted his comfort and closeness and protection, but...

"I will only be a shout away. And I will come. Always."  
She knew that. Of course she knew that, it was just so surreal sometimes...

"Little...?"

"A few more minutes then."

And so, ten minutes later, Severus swept back out of the bedroom, into the first year space. On the nearest sofa, ensconced in blankets, were Arianna's three friends. All of them looked more worried than anything else. In the doorway to the area, Draco lingered. When the Potions Master nodded at him, he turned and left, fears banished. Now to talk to her friends.

Sitting himself down opposite them, he started,  
"She's fine. Already half-asleep in fact." He took note of their obvious relief; even the old heritage pureblood had long since lost her mask.

"Now. I'm going to talk to you as her father, not your teacher. And I expect none of what you hear to be spread about," upon receiving nods, he took a risk and continued,  
"Arianna didn't always live with me. Before, she was not treated well. What she tells you - and when - is completely up to her. All you need know is as a result, she sometimes has different reactions to things, or experiences difficulties. Her nightmares are one of those.

You did well in getting Draco, and I thank you for it. Unless she looks to be hurting herself, I'd ask you not to touch her. For reasons none of us can fully explain, I seem to be the only one who can comfort her.

If you two agree, I would like to create a door connecting your room to the hallway in my quarters." He quickly raised his hand,  
"You need not decide now. I'd ask you to think it over. You don't have to agree, and I wouldn't force this on you. But I do ask you consider it.

Now, it is rather late- ah, early. We should all return to bed."

And with that he stood, ushering them towards their respective dorm rooms before leaving himself.  
It had been a rather tiring night.

  
  
That morning the entirety of Slytherin house made their way to the Great Hall as one group. Leading the way, their Head of House was closely followed by the firsties, then the second years, the thirds and so on.  
They were a unit. A family. And they all knew it.  
  
  


As all the children seated themselves, Severus made his own way up to the staff table. In the place of his plate was a stack of papers. Well, seven stacks really, each separated by a thick strip of slightly longer parchment not unlike a bookmark. Timetables.

Gathering them up, he strode back down to where his snakes were beginning to eat. One by one, he handed them out, checking them over as he did so. No discrepancies or mistakes this year he was glad to see.  
  
  
  


But as he reached the knot of pupils that was his daughter, Draco and their friends, he sighed fondly.

"Would you finish this for me Mr. Malfoy?" And so he passed the last of the timetables to the third year.

Then he picked up his daughter's unused spoon and transfigured it into yet another silver hair clasp, this one a roiling nest of serpents, intricate and alluring. Handing it to the girl, he spoke, gentle but unyielding,

"Ms. Snape, if you can't tie your hair back, get one of your friends or Mr. Malfoy to attend to it." Before she could nod, he began to run long fingers through her locks, loosening any wayward tangles.  
And, in sight of the entire Hall, he began to braid it.

Her fringe was gathered into several thin plaited ropes, then further gathered into a regal bun at the back of her head, the ends of the braids left loose at the bottom to sway with her every movement. Fastening it with several small conjured black pins, he then finished the style off with the snakes supporting it.  
  
  


The entire Great Hall - and therefore a great majority of the students - had just witnessed the greasy bat of the dungeons basically playing with his daughter's hair.

And, quite frankly, it appeared to have terrified a number of them.  
  
  
  


Resisting a snort, the Potions Master offered Draco a nod of curt thanks before sweeping back to his seat at the head table. Some breakfast was in order.  
  


It only took a few moments for the hall to settle once more into its typical cacophony of noise. There were undeniably whisperings about the greasy git's daughter, but so far nothing looked too malicious.  
After all, most everyone was distracted by the lack of a certain Harry Potter. It had barely been noticed the night before, what with the Sorting Feast and all. But now? Well, it was obvious. Particularly as his supposed best friends were already quietly sat with each other, Ron stuffing his face as though he was starving as per usual. They didn't look very worried, but that didn't negate the fact that the third year Gryffindor boy's dormitory had been missing a member last night. And nobody had been able to find him on the train.  
So where was Harry Potter?

The only ones who knew were three Slytherins, ironically enough.

Two of the said Slytherins were sat next to each other. Draco was trying to force a glass of milk on the girl, who was simply ignoring the drink and shaking her head at him.  
"But Dray, I had a full bowl of fruit already. Isn't that enough?"  
"You'll be doing magic today, so you'll need more."  
"I'll just eat more at lunch. And a snack after classes. Dad already told me where the kitchens are." This finally seemed to appease the teen. And that meant that the two finally realised that their friends were rather amused by their antics.  
"You look nothing alike, but you're really similar."  
And when the two both turned to Pansy and raised their left eyebrows simultaneously, their entire group burst out into raucous laughter.

Not even a half hour later, Draco departed from the quartet of Firsties to head up to his own class from where he had guided them. And so Arianna followed Cole into the Charms classroom.

Sitting down in the middle of their little group, Arianna fought down the urge to laugh. Only now was it sinking in just how _different _her life was. For a start, she was a girl - and surely the Magicks had helped make the mental transition easier because by all logic she should not be so comfortable in her own skin - not to mention she had a family. At long last a loving, caring family that wanted her for who she was. Not just some toy or freak or burden. And it meant the world - more.

But before Arianna could delve any deeper into her thoughts, a sharp elbow nudged her.  
"Register's starting!" Cole hissed. Briefly smiling her thanks, she turned her attention to the teacher. At least she had a head start. And she intended to keep it.

\----------------------------------------

A Short Essay on the Nature of Potions

  
The art of potions is an intricate one. An infinite potential and a fatal beauty. And even the masters shall never comprehend it all.

The dangers of a brew are numerous. Incorrectly brewed potions can be poisonous, useless, corrosive or, of course, explosive. They may simply be less effective.  
Explosions themselves can vary: smoky and toxic; flashy and harmless; violent and deadly; controlled and beneficial.  
The key - and a sign of a master potioneer - is to be able to tell the difference.

Normally in a liquid state, they can also be vaporous, and so require a specialised cauldron. Recipes are completed at various viscosities, shades and pH levels.

Potions are comprised of ingredients. These are chosen by their properties, both individual and combined.  
The order and amount in which they are added to the brew is determined by the potion's temperature, current reactivity and other ingredients.  
Whether they are chopped, ground, whole or liquid is dictated by their inherent properties, mass, importance, volatility and how they need to be dispersed within the potion.  
Ingredients that are in direct opposition (such as when used in an anti-base) create more volatile but also stronger potions.

Stirring is fundamental to the brewing of potions. Their number and direction is affected primarily by the viscosity of liquid and mass of ingredients; how long they take to dissolve, either partially or fully.

All potions have colour. Their shade indicates their placement upon the pH scale - how acidic or alkaline they are. This runs through an entire rainbow spectrum of colours. Finished potions are typically neutral or close to it, though some with purposes closely related to acidity are often far stronger.  
Potions of metallic shades are neutral but are imbued with the magic of the brewer(s), hence the supernatural shine.

Potions are often built upon 'bases' or 'anti-bases'. In the case of a base, this is a generic foundation with which to start a brew. With few variants and relatively non-specific uses, they are simple and easy to mass-produce. Their short, beginner's ingredients list allow for a low reactivity, making them available for use in a wide range of recipes.

On the other hand, there are anti-bases. These are less of a foundation and more of a counterpart: their properties are opposite to the brew's, thus intensifying it. However, this also means there are many variants and their complexity lends itself also to volatility.  
Due to said volatility, they cannot be used in vaporous potions.  
All potions brewed with an anti-base should be stored at 15c or below.

All vaporous potions are unstable by nature and as such should not be left unattended during the brewing - they are known for a tendency to catch fire if not carefully monitored. As such, teaching vaporous potions in a practical environment is not recommended unless the student is an apprentice or otherwise distinctly advanced. The judgement of their capability is up to their teacher, who is legally required to be a master before even discussing such content.  
In regards to the actual brewing of a vaporous potion, ingredients must be a powder or gas. Stirs are purely to distribute ingredients and agitate the brew - another factor in their reactivity.

To conclude, potions are complex and beautiful. Dependent upon how they're handled and intended, they can both take and preserve life, a fact that every potioneer- novice, apprentice or master - must never forget.

Arianna K Snape


	14. First Time For Ev- Or, Second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years all - hope it is just as good and even better than this one!
> 
> Oh, and Nads, hope your cough cleared up for your celebrations and that you'll have lots of delicious chocolate - thank you so much for your lovely support!

They had discussed it beforehand of course. So when Severus handed his daughter a sheaf of notes upon her entering class, she just gave him a small smile and went to sit in a row with her friends. Sweeping to the front of the classroom, Severus began his lecture. Arianna, he was pleased to see, was scanning through the recipe she'd been given. No harm to testing her though.

"Miss Snape, for what purpose do you use seven poppy seeds in _Vulneratis Rasalae_?"

For a moment she glanced up at him, confused. Then the expression cleared and she answered,  
"You don't Sir. Seven leaves the potion too alkaline and increases the negative side effects. Six poppy seeds relieve a large amount of pain due to their opium qualities, but they leave the consumer somewhat delirious due to their hallucinogenic properties. However five is too few to be effective in any quantity, so we use six."

"Very good. Two points to Slytherin. Mr Matthews, what is the first potion in your textbook - don't open it, foolish boy, remember it!"

A minute later, Severus caught his daughter's eye. Receiving a confident though infitismal nod, he gestured to the class at large.

"You may collect your ingredients. Do take care," he sneered, idiot Gryffindors, "Any spillages will result in detention. And I will know who's to blame."

With that twenty children scrambled to their feet, one remaining on her stool until at least half the students had returned to their benches. Then she too went to collect her ingredients, the resultant basket-full vastly different to that of her classmates.

"Hey, why've you got those Arianna? And those notes? Are you brewing something different?" Cole was clearly quick up on the uptake - Severus nodded to himself. The lad would be a good friend.

"Yes, Da- Sir needs a batch of _Vulneratis Rasalae, _so I'm brewing it for him."

"What's it do?"

"Primarily it's a painkiller, but it also promotes sleeping and accelerated healing in the patient."

"That's cool. And real useful too, I bet."

"Yeh, it is! I didn't know at the time, but Dad gave it to me when-" She cut herself off, paling even further than her normal porcelain.

"Arianna..." Cole hesitated, then steeled himself,

"Hey, Arianna, don't you need to start? You'll run out of time else."

Fortunately, this jogged her out of whatever state she was working herself into. With a wan smile, she drew her wand.

"Here. Let me cast a warding charm over your cauldron, it stops any foreign ingredients contaminating the potion."

And so, a minute later, the majority of the class were chopping Pungous Onions. One lone student was grinding sloth claws and lavender together. In a separate pestle, a spell was similarly grinding the Peppermint sprigs. A third had Mistletoe berries. Several students had paused to watch her in awe, but Severus snapped out,  
"I didn't tell any of you to stop!" The entire class jumped. Although their teacher didn't miss how his daughter's hands stayed steady, remained working fastidiously with the mortar. And didn't that make him feel proud?

He kept half an eye on her as he swept through the aisles, observing carefully. As good a brewer as she was, this was a very different environment than she had become adjusted to, one very difficult to concentrate in at times.  
Yet she was managing perfectly. Even as Severus watched, Arianna lowered her flame with a glance and quick gesture, the movement flowing into another wand wave to stop the third pestle and mortar - the berries needed to be coarse, not a dusty powder like the Peppermint.

Content that she was managing quite well, the man turned his full attention to the rest of the class.

And what a bunch of dunderheads they were.

Only perhaps half were currently on the way to a partially successful potion. And, he had observed, a significant portion of those had elder siblings the Potions Master had already taught. They'd likely been warned to read ahead. Or at least open the book, he frowned. Another student adding an extra porcupine quill. Could they not count? Or read? Merlin, every year there were one or two bright sparks and a few whose hard work made up for a lack of innate talent but he could wring the rest of their necks!

Thirty minutes later - and half way through the lesson -the first three cauldrons melted simultaneously. With a wearied sigh but almost hurried wand movement Severus banished the potions and melted metal both.  
"All of you whose potions I just vanished, vacate to the corner desks and study this potion until the end of the lesson. The same will immediately apply to any others whose potions become overly volatile."

There were sighs and mutters, but all the students complied. And their teacher carefully ignored the comments. It was their first lesson, he would cut them a little slack to begin with. Though that wouldn't prevent him from mentally labelling them as ones to watch more carefully.

Meanwhile, Cole's own brew was simmering for ten minutes - he was slightly ahead of Etta and Lucy - and the boy allowed himself to observe his other friend. She was carefully slicing Valerian root, adding it a few wafers a time, one clockwise stir in between each. Arianna's every movement was precise and purposeful, even the continual tap of her right-hand ring finger. It was keeping some sort of time. Maybe how often she had to drop in the next ingredient? It seemed that way.

Then, once all the root was added, she turned her attention to skinningsomekindofbeans**. **Skimming through her notes identified them as Sopophorus beans. Made sense, though it looked to very fiddly. The things were only about an inch long.

Poppy seeds - exactly six, as Arianna'd earlier explained - were added to the flesh with exact movements then the combination was tipped into a smaller cauldron, full of suddenly boiling water.

That attended to, his friend began shredding the Shrivelfigs.  
But not before pausing, cocking her head in thought then murmuring to him:  
"Isn't that about done simmering?"  
With a jolt, Cole turned his attention to his own brew. Oh good, he still had thirty seconds left.

It wasn't until that night, laying in bed, that he realised his timer had been facing away from her. And she'd been fully focused on her own potion. How had she known?

  
The first flying lesson was an... experience. Though not half as disastrous as the family had feared.

Lucy was energetic if not graceful. Etta was graceful if not athletic. Cole was athletic if not experienced. Arianna was experienced but had to reign in her instincts to simply go tearing off into the sky, twisting and dancing like she always had.

In short? Lucy fell off from about eight feet in the sky and was helped, limping, to the hospital wing by Etta. But in the meantime, Arianna coached Cole through proper flying technique and posture. He grasped it quickly. Though he was clearly still a bit uncomfortable on a broom. He was a primarily Muggle-raised half-blood after all, so he'd never actually ridden one before.  
And so it went well.

The next morning however, Severus eyed his daughter with a slight hint of concern. 

"Are you well child?" he finally inquired as she read the same page for the third time.

"Hmm?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her,  
"Are you well?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine thank you," she mumbled. Her eyes were still a little dull though. They normally lit up at meeting his concern for her.

"If you say so," the man allowed, internally vowing to keep a yet closer eye on her than normal. He didn't wish her to come down with some cold from the damnable brats.

But her health wasn't Arianna's current problem. And it wasn't a problem, not really, she berated herself. She was merely being silly, childish. So what if she couldn't risk playing Quidditch? Unlike her penmanship - or quillmanship as the case was - her flying style was rather unadaptable. And she'd rather her family over getting to play Qudditch, the risk of her previous identity being revealed was too great. But it still hurt to be unable to fly over the pitch, chasing the snitch - being free. With every passing day, Arianna was feeling more cooped up, more claustrophobic.

She was never alone for more than a few minutes. The castle was never quiet. Even in the dungeons footsteps echoed; distant voices travelled; stairways groaned as their moving floors above shuddered even the castle's depths. Parchment rustled and children giggled and whispered in the library. Her only escape was her father's quarters, but even that often lacked the silent companionship she consistently craved. Their only time together was limited and Severus always wanted to ensure her week had been fine. That she was fine. The concern warmed her from the toes to the head, but it didn't calm her.

And she couldn't tell him about this. It was silly. Nobody else needed a break, she was just being different (a freak) again.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to ignore the rising feeling of being trapped.

"Arianna, child, you know - no. You understand that you can tell me anything? Or write it. I can even access a Penseive if necessary," and as she looked towards him, panicked, he raised a forestalling hand,

"Of course, it is completely at your discretion. What you tell me, when, and if, is up to you. I merely ask that you give me the chance to aid you in what I can. Always."

Flushing, Arianna ducked her head, biting her lip. No. It was silly. She didn't need to bother him. Her father likely wouldn't be able to do anything regardless. So there was no point really, she reasoned to herself. Not even noticing the fond but exasperated sigh as Severus returned to his tome, resolving to keep a yet closer eye on her than usual.

  
  
The Invisibility Cloak had put Harry Potter into bad habits. Said insomnia was beginning to bleed through into Arianna too. For the third day that week, she lay awake after a mere four hours sleep. It was enough to allow her to concentrate, and she was far too used to a deficiency in this department, but it was difficult to accommodate insomnia in a dormitory. So far, she had been casting_ Lumos Separatus_ as a reading light of sorts, and devouring some fourth and third year textbooks, but she was still antsy, still feeling trapped.

Then, in an old battered text of her father's, Arianna found the Disillusionment spell.  
  
  


Casting it upon herself in the bathroom where she could safely use a full lighting spell, she layered the Disillusionment charm multiple times until she could no longer find her own shimmering outline in the mirror.

She was invisible.  
  
  


Quickly passing the gobsmacked stage, Arianna immediately removed the light from the room and padded out. Passing through two doorways, an arch way and the main Slytherin portrait, she was out and breathing a little easier. Maybe she could venture outside? No, it would be too cold. Instead she'd head upwards, using the main staircases that she knew the teachers rarely bothered patrolling. After all, most students used the less-travelled corridors for late-night trysts and contraband exchange. Fools.

And so the girl made her way up through the school. The stairs would shift or still with a caress of her hand, sensing her wishes. So many thoughts from dozens of students at a time confused the poor things, no wonder they rarely ceased moving during the day.  
  
  


Regardless, the very school accommodated her as she made her silent, invisible way up floor by floor. The Astronomy Tower would be occupied, she knew. And Gryffindor Tower was too painful. Arianna also knew that a number of Ravenclaws were fellow insomniacs, and she had crept past more than one late-night expedition to the library. No, Arianna didn't want to risk that today. And the North Tower was a traipse too far to be strictly practical. So the top floors it was.  
  
  


But upon reaching the Seventh Floor, Arianna encountered an all-too-familiar face. Or rather, all-too-feline face. Mrs. Norris had sniffed her out before. Treading warily, the girl circled around the scruffy cat, giving as wide a birth as possible. But Mrs. Norris almost immediately swung about, facing towards her invisible figure once more. Doubling back on herself, Arianna retreated a few paces, wishing part-half-heartedly, part-desperately for an escape. This dance repeated a few times more times. But suddenly an almost silent grinding of stone echoed in the corridor. And with the arrival of the noise came the flight of Mrs. Norris. Arianna glanced over her shoulder, heart thundering.

A door.  
  
  


A door had appeared out of nowhere behind her. A door that was suspiciously Arianna-sized, looking to be a scant inch taller than herself, with the same worn, warm wood her bedroom at home (and somehow that was still a novel concept) was made of.  
Suspiciously the same. In fact, that eye-like knot of wood just above the bronze doorknob was beyond familiar. The bronze door knob with oak leaves patterned onto it that were so aged so as to nearly be gone, but still distinct beneath her fingertips.

And they were beneath them as she grasped the handle, unable to resist the allure of home.  
  
  


But not before casting a list of perhaps a dozen spells at the suspicious (wonderful, wonderful) door. Various detectors and revealing spells, all intended to warn of ill intent and dark magicks. But there was nothing but a bright, eager-to-please ball of magic, vaguely rectangular and very large. The size of the Great Hall even. Perhaps larger.  
  
  


Spells cast, safety relatively ensured, the young Slytherin allowed herself to take ahold of that oh-so-familiar door knob again. And twist. And push. Revealing an exact replica of her bedroom back at Spinner's End. Except instead of a window, the armchair stood to the side of a second door, this one with a large but frosted glass window much like the back door from the kitchen to the garden. Figuring that she'd gotten this far, Arianna made her way further into the room (her room) and on to that second door. Pulling this door open, just knowing it would be the same direction as that at home, she froze for a moment. It was the clearing where she and Draco had enjoyed several Seekers' matches and a number of other flying sessions. And lying there in the grass was her broom.  
  
  


Unable to help herself, Arianna ran forward, scooped up the broom and hopped on it in one smooth movement. Feeling an emotional weight fall off her shoulders as she became weightless. Being able to breathe again even as the wind whipped around her.  
  
  


This was freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years all - hope it is just as good and even better than this one!
> 
> Oh, and Nads, hope your cough cleared up for your celebrations and that you'll have lots of delicious chocolate - thank you so much for your lovely support!


	15. Finding Friends Who Want To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna's friends get introduced to a couple of her problems - none the least her migraines. They love her anyway. But then, something a little worse happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say sorry to all the lovely commenters who I haven't replied to yet - I've had a hellishly busy few weeks, and another one this week, so wish me luck and please don't kill me!  
Love you guys, Ota. Xxx

Six children watched on in worry as Arianna yet again only picked half-heartedly at her food. All she'd eaten all day was an apple and half an orange. And it was the third day in a row that she'd been like this. It was getting ridiculous - and highly concerning. Even Severus was expressing his worry - five Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors had fled from his classroom in tears during that time.  
And apparently today he'd had enough.  
  
  


Producing his wand out of thin air and with a few sharp flicks, he'd conjured a muggle pen and note paper. Quickly scribbling down a short message, he waved his wand once more. Then watched on with a smirk.  
  
  


Spelled into a paper crane, the message flew down the hall towards Arianna. Alighting upon her shoulder, it unfolded at the touch of her fingertip.

"Well?" asked Draco. He'd adopted a puppy dog look in the few moments she'd been reading. The girl sighed quietly before passing it over to him.  
And then she nabbed a single bread roll off of his plate, buttered it lightly, and began to nibble at it.  
Draco just laughed.

"Well? What's it say Draco?" He hesitated but, seeing his sister's nod, he read out,

"Arianna, child, eat. Else you'll be on double nutrition potions. SS. Dad.'," he snickered again.

"He always threatens her with that."

With that and the knowledge that she _was _eating now, their friends allowed themselves to laugh loudly, their worry fully abated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But the next day that worry returned tenfold. It was a Saturday morning, and for once Arianna wasn't yet up. In fact, both Etta and Lucy left the dorm without even realising that the drawn bed hangings meant not that their friend had already left but that she was still asleep. Although as soon as they saw Cole sat, alone, on a sofa, they paused.

"Where's Arianna?" Lucy asked, skipping over to sit opposite Cole.

"Wasn't she in there with you two? I haven't seen her."

"Oh," Lucy replied, even as Etta turned sharply on her heel to check their room properly. And hurried back out not a minute later.

"I'm getting Professor Snape. Stay."  
  
  


Heedless, the two stood to follow her. If she hadn't told them to look after Arianna then there probably wasn't much they'd be able to do anyway. And she'd be safe in the dorm room.  
  
  


"Sir! Professor, Arianna-" The portrait that Etta had been knocking on whipped open, revealing Severus.

"Where is she?"

"Our dorm room." And the man began sweeping towards the Firsties' dorms, asking,

"And what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, but she was hurting. The light seemed to make it worse." Etta replied. The three were trailing after their Head of House, not at all reassured by his urgency.

"A migraine then," murmured the Potions Master to himself. Without pause, he went on,"Thank you Miss McKailand. And you two as well. If you would wait in your common room? I doubt Arianna will be available today."

"Not at all?" was Lucy's immediate pensive reply.

"No." The word was curt but not cruel.

"Oh."

But the children had already been dismissed in favour of entering their dormitory, seeking his daughter.  
  
  


Not even a minute later the man re-emerged, a blanket-wrapped bundle secure in his arms. Arianna's face was tucked into his neck, two similar curtains of hair shielding her from the outside world. Not a sound escaped the pair but the professor's heavier-than-normal footsteps as he strode steadily back to his portrait and into their private quarters, away from the prying but concerned eyes.  
  
  


Not even an hour later, a blond, slim figure came into the first-year common room, curiosity evident even through his typical mask.

"Where's Arianna? With her Dad?"

"Yes, she wasn't very well." The teen stiffened at the words, eyes glinting dangerously.

"What kind of not very well?"

"Professor Snape said she had a... mikaime. What is it?"

"Do you mean a migraine? It's a sort of headache, but very bad. She has to take Dreamless Sleep to get through them. Light and sound all make it worse and the last time that she didn't take the Dreamless, she threw up."

"That's horrible! Isn't there a cure for it?" Lucy looked close to tears.

"No. But Se- Professor Snape takes good care of her, don't worry. She just sleeps through them with the potion, and we're going to develop a cure or at least a better treatment for her. She'll be up and about again tomorrow."

"If you're sure..." murmured the youngest girl, still looking a little upset.

(When Arianna returned to her common room the following morning, fully recovered, she was quite shocked to receive tight hugs from her three friends. It was a good surprise though.)

  
It was inevitable really. Sooner or later, the Gryffindors were going to target Snape's daughter. They'd rather thought it'd be in another month or so though.

At least it was a Saturday.  
  
  
  
  
  


Arianna had left breakfast early, eager to get to her father's quarters. They had designated Saturday mornings as family time, with the idea that Draco could join them when he wanted to. But today, only the boy had yet turned up.

"Severus? Isn't Arianna here yet?" Draco asked as he dumped his bag in the corner nearest the door.

"No. Should she be?"

"Well, I would've thought so," and now the pair wore matching frowns,

"She left the Hall before me, and she didn't go with her friends. So I assumed she came straight here. But perhaps she stopped off somewhere else on the way."

"Perhaps," Severus answered, but his scowl held a distinct edge of worry.  
  
  
  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later, the pair had waited more than long enough.

"Let's go," came Severus' curt command as he rose to his feet, wand already in hand.

"Point Me my daughter," he spat, instantly sweeping off down the right-hand corridor as directed. Draco had to jog to keep up. And was so used to their little family technically including Harry Potter that he wasn't shocked by the spell's success.  
  
  


For ten minutes the pair travelled through the castle. Severus had such a fearsome scowl that student and teacher alike stumbled out of his way, hardly even registering Draco trailing after him. Apart from McGonagall who, upon veering aside to avoid her colleague's glare and fearing for the safety of the castle as a whole, began to follow the two. And was mortified at their destination.  
  
  


Turning a corner, the three were faced with a group of five Gryffindor boys - three third or fourth years and two sixth years. One was undeniably a Weasley.  
At their feet lay a crumpled ball of black fabric and hair.

In a fraction of a second, the five were flying down the corridor, tangled in metres of rough rope, their wands sent spinning up to the ceiling with worrying cracks. In the wake of his spell, Severus sprinted to his daughter. In the most tender movement she had ever witnessed from him, McGonagall watched as he scooped his tiny, limp girl up in one arm and began casting diagnostics with the other. All while murmuring reassurances in reply to her sobbed,  
"Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy."

With only a quiet,  
"Come Draco," the Potions Master left once more. Arianna still cradled carefully in his arms.

Leaving McGonagall to deal with the mess left behind.  
  
  
  
  
  


Not even a dozen minutes later, Severus was sweeping into his personal quarters, Draco yet again jogging behind him. Setting Arianna down with gentle movements on her bed, he moved to diagnose her fully.

"Draco, would you please bring me a pain reliever grade 2, a blood replenisher, bruise balm and Rasalae? Then go and inform her friends of the situation. Knock before coming back in."

With a soft murmur of affirmation the teen left quickly and returned just as speedily with all the necessary supplies. Allowing Severus to begin properly examining the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  


Pushing aside any embarrassment or hesitance, as well as the rage that otherwise left him shaking, he peeled away layers of clothing to reveal her bruises and abrasions. Then Severus began administering the potions and balms. A mere ten minutes of time saw him summoning two of his nightshirts and a pair of pyjama trousers too. Carefully redressing her, he donned his own set before tucking her in and settling on top of the covers beside her.

He knew nightmares would afflict her before she awoke.

But he didn't dare to give her Dreamless Sleep. After so many knocks to the head, suppressing any part of the mind was only asking for trouble. And he wouldn't hurt his girl for the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour later, a soft knock echoed from the door.

"Come in," Severus called, voice pitched low but carrying. Draco's concerned face poked around the door,

"Sev, Professor McGonagall's here. She wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you Dragon, would you-?" But as he begin to shift up on the bed, meaning to get up, Arianna whimpered and curled in towards him. Sighing fondly and carding a hand through her hair, he began again.

"Send her in here please. Tell her to be quiet."

"Of course. Will Ki- Arianna be alright?"

"Sooner or later, yes." And with a terse nod, the teenager left.  
  
  


The Transfiguration Professor gasped quietly as she entered the room. Despite the healing, a dark shadow marred Arianna's pale cheek and the eye above was slightly swollen. The limp, shallowly-breathing girl with the faint bruises was half-hidden behind her obviously protective father. His eyes smoldered with suppressed fury, even as elegant fingers carded through long hair, picking out snags and tangles with the casual ease of one well used to the task. It was both endearing and frightful to see.

And her belly felt leaden with the guilt of her little Lions being the cause of such pain.

"How is she?" the Transfiguration Mistress began, genuinely worried, though its placating nature was a beneficial side effect.

"She shall live. Though I dread to think how far she's regressed."

"Regressed?"

"Surely Albus has mentioned her mother's more... abrasive actions?"

"Ah-" McGonnagall coughed quietly, uncertainly, "Yes. Well. Up to a point."  
  
  


Damn that coolly raised eyebrow, demanding answers now if not earlier.

"Merely that she was an unfit guardian and you took in your daughter as a consequence. And of course there are the student rumours."

"Ah. Of course - the ever-true, ever-reliable student gossip. Codswallop as usual I'm sure."

"So you didn't murder her mother in some bizarre fit of jealousy?"

"Most certainly not, though I would wish that... _woman_ every pain upon the earth for what she did to my child." And McGonnagal had truly learnt why the students so feared their Potions Professor that day. Yet not even they had seen this black rage, she was sure.

"So? How have the... miscreants been dealt with?" His sneer was acidic.

"The leader is to be expelled, the other four suspended then returned upon probationary terms." And she could not keep the curious mixture of shame and satisfaction from her voice.

"Their motivation?"

"Arianna is 'a slimy Slytherin, and spawn of that evil greasy git to boot!' as Mr. Claghan was so eager to communicate."

"I had suspected as much."

And, despite the naming of one of the culprits, a fact known to normally only increase his fury, Snape merely appeared expressionless. Though his eyes showed a sorrow as great as it had perhaps ever been. McGonnagal could not bring herself to invade the intimacy of her colleague turning full attention to his daughter, brushing a few stray hairs off of her face, and murmuring the most saddened, sincere apology to the still-sleeping child. He was undoubtedly and blatantly blaming himself. And she knew no words from her would sway that opinion.


	16. Family Fluff (For Friends Count Too)

  
  
Eyelids fluttered, gradually revealing shadowed green eyes.

"It's alright Kit-Kat, I'm here. It's only Dad." The words were delivered by a smooth baritone, deep and dark. And Arianna relaxed from her tense-in-anticipation position. She'd been ready for a blow.

"Da-"

"Hush child. Your throat is still a little bruised. Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no, understand?" Some dim part of her mind recognised this as him checking her motor functions, but she squeezed his hand the once anyway.

"Very good little one. Are you thirsty?"

Her replying grip was considerably stronger this time.

"I'll take that as an affirmative," Severus commented with a tight smile. She grimaced back at him.  
  
  


Despite obviously having been given _Rasalae_, the slightly distorted colours of the world around her evidenced that much, there was still a vague, throbbing kind of ache assaulting her from several parts of her body. It reminded her of the day after a beating.

Oh...

"You sa- saved-d m-me aga-again," she hissed out, her throat grating with every syllable. Gratitude and apology shone as tears in her eyes.

"Hush child, you'll do yourself damage," and he paused, meeting her eyes, thumb caressing her cheek,  
"And yes, I did. I always will Kit-Kat. You are my child now, and that would not change unless you wished it to. I hope it never does. And I do not regret any of it, not for even a moment."

Arianna could only nod jerkily, allowing her tears to escape onto the pillows underneath her. Her father held her as she cried herself back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  


The next time Arianna awoke, her sleep-bleary vision showed a pale blond blob in the place of her father, seated at her bedside rather than with her. A reassuring weight encompassed one of her hands however.

"Dray...?" Two grey eyes immediately focused on her, becoming more distinct every time she blinked.

"Hey Kit-Kat. You feeling a bit better?" As she nodded stiffly in return, he went on,  
"Sev's just gone to talk with McGonagall and order some dinner down here for the three of us. He should be back in... about twenty minutes. Is that alright? I can-"

"'s fine. Than's Dray." He smiled warmly at her, no trace of a mask at all. Arianna idly thought that this suited her brother much better.

"Of course Kit-Kat. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
  


Failing to fight back her flush, she muttered,  
"Canwecuddle?"

"Pardon?" Arianna flinched until she realised he was confused, not accusing.

"C-Cuddle?" For a moment, Draco gaped at her, before positively beaming. Although his typical restraint remained as he carefully laid himself beside her, one hand reaching to card through her hair, the other still holding her hand. His body curled along her side, a wall from the outside world. It was... reassuring.

Not long later, Severus entered his daughter's room to find the two dozing together. It was admittedly a sight that brought a slight smile to his face. A shame he should have to wake them for dinner.  
  


"As I'm sure many of you are aware, an incident occurred this morning. One that will not be repeated. This school is here for you to learn, build relationships and mature into wonderful young witches and wizards. None of you are here to victimise others, nor to be bullied and put down. Such heinous actions are to be punished severely and will not be overlooked. Let this be the only warning necessary.  
But now! Enjoy your dinners and do not hesitate to find a faculty member any time you should feel you need to."  
The entire hall applauded quietly as Dumbledore retook his seat, speech finished and eyes twinkling. Eight seats were empty, one at the staff table conspicuously so.

It didn't take long for those not in the know to figure out roughly what had happened.

  
The next morning, three first years were admitted to their House Head's private quarters and found, upon entering, their friend cooking in the kitchen openly adjoined to the dining room they'd walked into. A truly delicious scent pervaded the rooms, wafting from both the stove and the platter of lightly steaming pancakes already set upon the table. They grinned.

Having been ushered to sit down by Draco, Cole began serving himself and the girls some of their breakfast, drenching his own in syrup. Only moments after they began eating, Arianna joined the four, a faint smile a relief for them to see.  
The meal may have been a quiet affair, but all five of the children were content.

On the way to first lesson, two tall redheads approached the knot of Slytherins that had formed, the pranksters looking unusually serious for their reputation.

"Morning. We were wondering if" "we could talk to Ms. Snape" "please. We want" "to apologise for the idiot we" "call a brother."  
  
  


A narrow-eyed front of Draco faced them, Pansy and Blaise directly beside him and sneering appropriately. Three first years surrounded their friend yet further. All six had hands on their wands. Ready to defend Arianna.  
  
  


"Why would you want to do that?" Draco accused.

The twins obviously resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Because his actions were" "at best foolish but more" "disgraceful and disgusting than" "anything else. We don't" "agree with his attitude."  
  
  
  
  
  


Once more Draco glared at them, but a small, trembling hand on his arm stopped him growling at them to leave.

"I-it's okay Dray. Let th-them."

"Fine," he snapped, although his tone had noticeably softened.

"Why thank you kind" "lady. We'd rather feared our" "heads being bitten off by" "your pretty little guard" "dogs here."

"Get on with it," Draco snarled, living up to the appellation. With that, the twins bent at the waist in a single smooth movement. Still bowing, they spoke together,

"We, Fred and George Weasley, offer our most sincere and embarrassed apologies for the actions of our brother. We hope this won't reflect on the rest of our House Weasley in the same light and assure you that he is receiving suitable reprimand. Thank you."

Despite clutching at Draco's hand when they suddenly snapped back up from their bows, Arianna didn't flinch away.

"I-I accep-p-pt your ap-pology and don't bear a grudge agai-gainst your family."

"Now leave us be!" With the parting growl from her older brother, Arianna's protective group left, still gathered around her in defence. It would have been amusing if not for the distinctly grave reason behind it.

Arianna's contingent dispersed as they reached the firsties' classroom, Draco nodding once sharply before departing, Pansy and Blaise behind him. With only the faintest tremble to her fingers, hidden in dark folds of long sleeves, the girl strode inside, Cole at her side, Etta and Luce following. They would keep her safe.  
And so they did.

(Even when, in her second year, she Duelled two fourth-years and won easily. Even when she could hold her own against her father for a good ten minutes. Even when she could out-fly her older brother or tease him without taking a single hex. 

Even when, also in her second year, she helped Cedric Diggory to win the Triwizard Tournament by providing him with Gillyweed that her father had allowed her to take from his stores. Even when she could brew a poison known by exactly seven other people in the world, and could spike any drink with it she desired, should she ever desire.

Even when she hadn't stuttered a single word in over a year. Even when her nightmares simply had her reaching for her bed-side book for an hour or so, not into panic attacks and her father's arms every time. Oh, of course they could be bad enough for that, but it wasn't every week now, and everybody was grateful for it. They all needed the sleep!)

Her friends - her family - would still continue to look after her, protect her, no matter how strong she became. As would she in return. They all loved each other after all.


End file.
